Je te hais Malefoy !
by Malefoy-Potter-4-ever
Summary: Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un bail que tu ne nous as pas envoyé de tes nouvelles donc Hermione s'inquiète énormément. Tu sais comment elle est, hein ! Les hormones mon vieux, c'est ce que Merlin a inventé de pire, tu peux me croire. Ca et les foutues envies des femmes enceintes… Blague a part, on aimerait bien te voir ce week-end... TO BE CONTINUE...
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

1) Révélations

Harry se réveilla tôt ce jeudi matin dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaut, encore une fois… et aussi vite, ses pensées reprirent le même chemin que les autres matins. La guerre était terminée depuis trois ans maintenant, mais il lui arrivait encore régulièrement de se réveiller en larmes, en criant ou encore en sueur, hanté par les fantômes et les horreurs du passe.

Oh oui, Harry avait vaincu… Mais qu'avait il vaincu au juste ? Un être démoniaque, sans cœur et sans état d'âme, pour sur ! Mais a quel prix ? Son honneur personnel et son intégrité en avait fortement été compromis. Un assassin ! Voila ce qu'il était devenu. Bien sur, pour la population magique, il était un héro, un survivant doué d'une puissance magique hors du commun. Mais Harry, lui, ne se voyait pas de la sorte, non. Il avait grandi dans le seul but de tuer cet être infâme qu'était Voldemort et il l'avait fait. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de ne plus servir à rien. Il n'avait plus de but et ne savait pas quoi faire du reste de sa vie.

Il remercia mentalement et ironiquement Dumbledore pour avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu un brave petit soldat ! Un petit soldat qui avait à peine 20 ans et qui en avait vécu plus que certains sorciers d'âge mur. Un petit soldat qui avait oublie de vivre. Un petit soldat qui avait toujours cruellement manque d'amour. Un petit soldat qui ne savait même pas ce qu'aimer voulait réellement dire… Et comme a chaque fois, à cet instant précis, il pensa à Ginny. Apres la guerre, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui semblait normal, il avait épousé Ginny. Cette petite rouquine au cœur tendre, d'une patience et d'une gentillesse incomparable. Elle l'avait aime depuis le premier jour et lui, l'avait repousse gentiment « pour la protéger », d'après lui. Donc, quand la menace de Voldemort eu enfin disparue, c'est naturellement que ce mariage se fit. Il n'avait pas eu à la demander en noce, Molly avait pris les choses en main, depuis l'annonce des fiançailles jusqu'aux invitations au mariage. La déco, le buffet, les invites, les tenues, les témoins, TOUT avait été fait par la famille Weasley. Harry ne leur en voulait pas, non. Ils avaient tous été si bons avec lui. Les Weasley étaient en somme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Harry et Ginny étaient heureux ensemble, du moins le pensait-il a l'époque… Au bout de leur première année de mariage, ils n'avaient toujours pas eu la moindre relation intime. Et donc, les choses commencèrent à se dégrader ce fameux jour de mai ou Ginny lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait un enfant. Six mois après, ils se séparèrent et encore six mois plus tard, le divorce était prononcé.

Harry sortit de sa léthargie et se leva de son lit, filant se doucher machinalement, comme chaque matin puis, il s'habilla et se mit à travailler sur son ordinateur portable lorsqu'un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Le brun lui tendit un miamhibou et détacha la lettre de sa patte avec les gestes surs de quelqu'un ayant désormais plus l'habitude d'être en contact avec ces oiseaux plutôt qu'avec ses semblables.

Il déplia la missive et un sourire étira ses lèvres minces.

« Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un bail que tu ne nous as pas envoyé de tes nouvelles donc Hermione s'inquiète énormément. Tu sais comment elle est, hein ! Les hormones mon vieux, c'est ce que Merlin a inventé de pire, tu peux me croire. Ca et les foutues envies des femmes enceintes… Blague a part, on aimerait bien te voir ce week-end. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas souper a la maison samedi ? Blaise et Pansy seront la aussi. Disons vers 19h ? Pansy a particulièrement insisté pour que tu sois la. Je la soupçonne de vouloir te demander quelque chose mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi. T'imagines, elle a osé dire que j'étais trop curieux. Moi ! Comme si… Enfin, envoie moi ta réponse par retour de hibou, ca évitera a Hermione une nouvelle crise de nerfs et Pansy arrêtera peut-être de me regarder avec ses petits yeux cyniques. Portes toi bien mon frère et a très bientôt, je l'espère… Ron. »

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la lecture de la lettre de son meilleur ami. Malgré le fiasco de son mariage avec Ginny, Ron était resté égal a lui-même et était toujours le meilleur ami d'Harry, inquiet et parfois légèrement a cote de la plaque mais toujours aussi amical et bien présent dans sa vie.

Blaise et Pansy faisaient partie de ceux qui s'étaient battu pour la paix lors de la guerre et Harry n'oubliera jamais le courage dont ils avaient tous les deux fait preuve en se dressant fièrement contre leurs parents. Depuis ce jour-la, ils avaient été adoptes par Harry et ses amis de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Malefoy aussi s'était dressé fièrement devant son père, lui jetant même le sort mortel avec un détachement presque surnaturel. Mais Malefoy, lui, ne faisait pas partie des proches d'Harry. Quelques semaines après la guerre, il avait quitté le territoire britannique pour aller vivre en Allemagne. Les autres ne l'avaient plus jamais revu, bien qu'Harry soupçonnait Blaise d'avoir régulièrement des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. De toute façon, si c'était le cas, il n'en disait rien à personne.

Harry griffonna rapidement un petit mot pour confirmer qu'il serait bien la samedi a 19h et qu'il était heureux de pouvoir passer quelques heures en compagnie de sa famille et l'attacha rapidement a la patte du hibou. Celui-ci s'envola aussitôt et disparut rapidement à l'horizon.

Harry reprit son travail. Oui, alors que chacun aurait pensé qu'Harry deviendrait un Auror réputé, il n'en est rien. La guerre l'ayant bien trop affecté, il a préféré renoncer a cette carrière pourtant très prometteuse. Il s'est juré de ne plus jamais tuer personne. Il travaille donc effectivement pour le Ministère de la Magie mais également pour le Ministère Moldu. Il est chargé des communications entre les deux partis. Avec le Ministère de la Magie, il travaille par hibou tandis qu'avec le Ministère Moldu, il travaille à l'aide de son pc portable.

Il passa donc la moitie de sa journée à envoyer des mails et l'autre à envoyer des hiboux.

L'avantage de ce double emploi est qu'il gagnait particulièrement bien sa vie mais qu'en plus, il était très rare qu'il ait un contact personnel avec qui que ce soit.

Le vendredi tant attendu arriva plus rapidement que prévu et Harry était maintenant entrain de se préparer pour le diner chez Ron et Hermione.

Il enfila une tenue assez cool mais classe malgré tout un jean bleu délavé et une chemise noire dont il avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts. Ses cheveux d'ébène indisciplines étaient maintenant coiffés en pics, ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle qui allait merveilleusement bien. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Ginny, il ne portait plus de lunettes. Hermione, medicomage réputée, avait fini par trouver une combinaison de sorts et de potions qui lui avait rendue une vue parfaite.

Après un dernier regard satisfait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, il transplana jusqu'au domicile de ses deux tourtereaux préférés.

A peine arrivé, il fut attaqué par une tête rousse aux longs bras qui le serrèrent si fort qu'il crut étouffer.

- Ronald Weasley ! s'époumona Hermione. Lâche le donc ou tu vas lui broyer les os !

- N'importe quoi ! répondit le rouquin en lâchant malgré tout sa proie.

- Hermione, ca me fait plaisir de te voir, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui ? Et bien, tu pourrais le montrer en venant un petit peu plus souvent ! répondit la jeune femme d'un air sarcastique.

« On dirait qu'elle a prit des cours avec Malefoy », pensa le brun en souriant.

- Allez, viens ! dit Ron. Les autres sont déjà au salon.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon ou Pansy et Blaise se tenaient par la main, assis sur le fauteuil en alcantara.

- Enfin Harry ! dit Blaise en faisant la moue. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou a force d'entendre Pansy se plaindre de ton absence…

Ils rirent tous les cinq de bon cœur.

Le temps passa rapidement et il fut bientôt l'heure de passer à table. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Pansy se tourna vers Harry, un sourire mystérieux accroché à ses lèvres.

- Et bien Harry ? demanda-t'elle. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je voulais absolument te voir ?

- Si bien sur, répondit-il. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de harceler les gens. Après tout, tu finiras bien par me dire ce que tu as en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant ce temps, Hermione servit les assiettes de ses invités.

- Tu es fichtrement malin, répondit Pansy avec un rire cristallin. Sérieusement… Blaise et moi avons décidés de nous marier…

- Oh, félicitations ! s'écrièrent Ron, Harry et Hermione en chœur.

- Et donc, je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin de mariage, Harry, continua Pansy, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu.

- Moi ? bafouilla le brun, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

- Bin nan, le voisin…, ironisa Blaise en riant.

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda la future mariée, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

- Si bien entendu, répondit Harry. Ce serait un honneur. Je pensais juste que tu auras plutôt demandé ce genre de chose à quelqu'un que tu fréquentes depuis plus longtemps que moi… Mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, je suis très touché et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte.

L'ambiance se détendit considérablement et tous mangèrent de bon appétit tout en se remémorant leurs souvenirs de l'avant-guerre, discutant de leur insouciance a l'époque ou ils allaient tous a Poudlard.

Allez donc savoir pourquoi mais a un moment donné, la conversation dévia du sujet initial et l'attention de tous se reporta a nouveau sur le Survivant.

- Et toi Harry ! dit négligemment Hermione. Quand est ce que tu penses trouver une petite amie ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester célibataire pour le restant de ta vie ?

- Hermione, je n'ai que 20 ans, tu sais… J'ai encore le temps pour penser à ca, tu ne crois pas ?

- Quelle brillante façon d'éviter de répondre à la question, murmura Blaise.

- Je t'ai entendu, Blaise, dit Harry en riant. Pour répondre a ta question, Hermione, je ne pense pas retrouver « une petite amie » un jour.

- Allons donc ! s'insurgea Ron. Tu es jeune, beau, tu as un bon travail et beaucoup d'argent… Tu es un très bon parti et tu le sais. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes rêveraient de partager ta vie.

- Oh ! fut la seule réponse d'Hermione tandis que Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent en souriant légèrement.

- Bon, il va falloir que je t'explique ca clairement, reprit Harry. Je trouverai probablement quelqu'un un jour mais ce ne sera pas une jeune femme… Tu saisis ?

- Ecoute, répondit Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que ca n'a pas marché avec Ginny que tu dois baisser les bras et…

- Ron ! Je suis gai ! le coupa Harry.

- Oh…

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite du rouquin. Ce dernier se mit à rougir violement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, reprit Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Tu n'es pas mon type de mec…

- Vraiment ? répondit Ron, visiblement soulagé. Mais depuis quand ? Je veux dire… Enfin…

- J'aurai due m'en rendre compte depuis longtemps je pense mais je me suis juste voilé la face. Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant que j'étais encore avec ta sœur. Nous n'avions jamais de relation sexuelle et le jour ou elle m'a dit vouloir fonder une famille, j'ai comprit que je ne pourrai jamais lui en donner une. Après notre séparation, j'ai eu deux ou trois petite amies mais la encore, je n'arrivais pas à franchir ce pas intime avec elles. Lorsque nous avons divorcés j'ai rencontré un gars avec qui je m'entendais assez bien et voila, de fil en aiguille… Enfin soit, la, j'ai eu mes premiers rapports sexuels, sans aucune gêne. J'en déduis donc que je ne suis pas fait pour les femmes, voila tout. Ne fais pas cette tête, Ron. Homme ou femme, ca change quoi ?

- Rien du tout ! trancha Hermione. Du moment que tu es heureux. Et donc, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, en ce moment ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry hocha négativement la tête.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, Harry parla beaucoup avec Pansy au sujet de son mariage. Ron et Blaise jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier tandis qu'Hermione épluchait la gazette des sorciers à la recherche de quelque chose que personne ne comprenait.

- Echec et mat ! Tu as encore perdu Zabini… s'écria Ron en lançant son poing en l'air.

- Arrête un peu de frimer Weasley ! répondit Blaise en souriant. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le seul qui arrive à te battre de temps en temps ? Il arrivera bien un jour ou l'élève dépassera le maitre…

- Bon, et bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, loin de la! dit Harry. Mais il va falloir que je rentre me coucher car j'ai encore beaucoup de travail demain.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai encore plein de choses à faire demain, dit Hermione en jetant la gazette sur la table basse.

- As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais, ma chérie ? demanda Ron.

- Non. Mais je finirai bien par trouver, n'est ce pas ?

- Comme toujours, répondit Blaise, moqueur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Tant que j'y pense, Blaise, reprit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Tu ne nous as pas dit qui sera TON témoin de mariage…

- Je… Tu… Enfin… Tu verras bien, répondit-il en palissant a vue d'œil sous le regard amusé de sa future femme.

- Drago Malefoy ! répondit-elle en riant a moitié.

- Pansy ! la réprimanda Blaise.

- Bin quoi ? Tu ne comptais quand même pas les mettre devant le fait accompli ? se défendit-elle. Autant qu'ils le sachent maintenant, ca leur laisse un mois pour se faire a l'idée qu'ils vont revoir Drago après trois années d'absence totale… Et puis franchement, Blaise chéri, je suis certaine que tout le monde s'en doutait un peu !

En effet, les autres n'avaient vraiment pas l'air surpris, à part Harry, peut-être…

Reviews for chapter 1

Naixy 9/8/12 . chapter 1

seul reproche que je pourrais faire je pense, c'est le manque de distinction entre les paroles et la narration. Je pense que ça pourrait être pas mal d'avoir des tirets ou alors des guillemets pour annoncer les paroles, parce que là pour s'y retrouver dans le texte c'est pas toujours top du coup.  
en tout cas j'aime beaucoup ces 3 chapitres. Léger, pas de prise de tête, c'est vraiment bien ! :D j'ai hâte de lire la suite.

Naixy, un grand merci pour ton message... Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai enfin reussi a regler la question, lol. Et je trouve personnellement qe l'histoire est bien plus facile a comprendre de cette maniere, avec tirets, espaces, etc... J'espere que les chapitres suivants teplairont autant qe les trois premiers. Bizzz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shana 9/8/12 . chapter 1

Coucou voilà j'ai beaucoup aimé tes trois chapitres mais je voulai te dire que tu devrais mettre des tirets devant chaque réplique pour mieux distinguer les dialogues et récit mais aussi non j'ai beaucoup aimé et j'attend avec impatience la suite .

Shana, merci pour ton message. Comme je l'ai dis a Naixy, j'ai enfin pu regler la situation mais je dos dire que j'ai chercher betement pendant un moment avant de m rendre compte de ma stupidite, mdr. Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait plu jusqu'a maintenant. Je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise tout autant. Mas autant etre honnete, je n'ai rien en tete, j'ecris vraiment mon histoire au fur et a mesure, rien n'est prevu d'avance. C'est donc selon mon humeur du moment que les chapitres sont plus ou moins droles,,, Mea culpa, lol. Et afin de ne pas me prendre la tete, je publie directement apres avoir fini un chapitre... Bizzz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chapitre 2 s'intitulera ; "Grossiere erreur... ou pas!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 Grossiere erreur ou pas !

2) Grossière erreur… ou pas !

Les jours suivants passèrent sans qu'Harry ne les remarque vraiment. Tous pareils… A envoyer des mails et des hiboux. Essayant d'arrondir les angles entre deux communautés qui devaient cohabiter mais qui ne se comprenaient pas. Il dut faire plusieurs visites à Shakleboot, le nouveau ministre de la magie afin de lui expliquer le fonctionnement et la réflexion des moldus, qui le dépassait complètement. Il dut également se rendre au bureau du ministre moldu afin d'apaiser ses éternelles craintes d'être envahi par les sorciers.

C'est complètement dingue de voir a quel point ce que nous ne saisissons pas, nous effraye…

Une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se disait que finalement ca avait toujours été ainsi. Les différences font peur. Qu'elles soient linguistiques ou de couleur de peau ou encore de croyance…

« Les gens sont cinglés, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement se respecter et cohabiter sans avoir autant de préjugés ? », pensa-t'il.

Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie par son portable qui sonnait. Il décrocha et reconnu aussitôt la voie de Blaise.

- Salut vieux, dit Blaise.

- Salut Blaise. Vous allez bien toi et Pansy ?

- Oui, très bien, répondit-il. Un peu stressés bien entendu. Le mariage est pour bientôt… N'oublies pas que ce soir, je t'attends chez moi pour 18h.

- Oh mince ! C'est aujourd'hui ?

- Oui Harry, c'est aujourd'hui que j'enterre ma vie de jeune homme et en tant que témoin de la mariée, il serait malvenu que tu ne sois pas la, n'est-ce pas ?

- T'inquiète, je serai présent, répondit Harry. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le temps passe aussi vite…

- Et oui Harry, prend garde à toi ou tu te retrouveras avec la barbe de Dumbledore avant que tu n'ai le temps de reprendre ta vie en main…

- Très drôle, Blaise ! répondit Harry en riant malgré lui. A ce soir alors, il faut que je me prépare…

- A ce soir mon pote ! répondit Blaise en riant.

Harry raccrocha et lança son gsm sur le fauteuil. Il bondit jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il prit une douche bien chaude qui finit par le relaxer. Ensuite, il choisit une tenue qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour cette soirée. Un pantalon noir moulant qui épousait parfaitement ses cuisses musclées par des années de quidditch intensif ainsi qu'une blouse assez serrante elle aussi, qui laissait voir ses abdos et ses pectos bien dessinés. Il se coiffa ensuite avec le plus grand soin, veillant a ce que chaque mèche aille dans le sens qu'il voulait, ce qui était loin d'être facile avec une tignasse aussi peu disciplinée. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il fut fin prêt. Harry lança un Tempus sans baguette et il apprit qu'il était déjà 17h42. Il décida donc de passer chez Ron afin de ne pas débarquer seul… car il SAVAIT que Malefoy serait la, lui aussi…

Sans chercher à comprendre la boule qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, il transplana chez son frère de cœur.

- Salut Harry, dit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Elle tendit la dite tasse au brun et en fit apparaitre une autre pour elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant de café, Mione, ce n'est surement pas très bon pour le bébé.

- J'ai déjà arrêté de fumer, je ne vais pas pouvoir arrêter le café, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour me calmer…, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ron est prêt ? demanda-t'il.

- Presque…, figure-toi qu'il voulait se faire passer pour malade et ne pas y aller ! Ca me scandalise ! Tout ca parce qu'il pense que Malefoy sera présent…

- Il pense bien, Mione, dit le brun en soupirant. Blaise m'a appelé pour me rappeler d'être présent aujourd'hui car l'absence du témoin de la mariée serait assez mal vue. J'imagine donc qu'il en va de même pour son propre témoin.

- Oui, je suppose aussi… Mais quand même, ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber Blaise. Il est notre ami et votre présence est importante à ses yeux.

- Je sais Hermione, répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire ravageur. Je me suis rendue à l'évidence… Il va désormais falloir compter avec Malefoy.

Hermione arborait une expression des plus satisfaites lorsque Ron arriva.

- Bon bin, on y va ? demanda le roux, incertain.

- Haut les cœurs, Ron, je suis dans le même bateau que toi. Et puis, on y va pour s'amuser, non ?

- Oui mais je crois que je vais me saouler la gueule, histoire de pouvoir oublier cette soirée…

- Ronald ! Comment oses-tu ? s'emporta sa compagne. Saoulez-vous si vous en avez réellement besoin mais n'essayez même pas d'oublier cette soirée !

- Ok, ok, répondit Ron avant d'attraper le bras d'Harry et de transplaner devant la villa de Blaise et Pansy.

- Nous y voila, lança le rouquin en fixant la porte d'entrée comme si elle allait disparaitre.

Harry avança en silence, faisant crisser les cailloux de l'allée sous ses chaussures et toqua à la porte. Un elfe de maison qui ressemblait étrangement à Dobby fit son apparition.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, entrez donc, Dipsy se fera un plaisir de prévenir le maitre de votre arrivée.

- Merci Dipsy, marmonna Ron en entrant à la suite d'Harry.

A ce moment précis, Blaise sortit de la salle « spéciale », comme il aimait l'appeler.

Son regard se fit soudain vitreux.

- Et bien Harry, as-tu décidé de te servir de ma fête pour te trouver un mec ? demanda-t'il en riant.

- Pas du tout ! répondit l'intéressé. Pourquoi dis-tu ca ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin Harry, tu t'es regardé ? T'es une bombe sexuelle en puissance ! lança Blaise avec un regard lubrique.

- Je croyais que t'étais hétéro ? demanda Ron avec innocence.

- Moi aussi, répondit Blaise en les faisant entrer dans la gigantesque salle aux décorations festives.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous des hommes, bien entendu. Il n'était pas question qu'une femme entre dans cette pièce. Les femmes auraient leur propre soirée le lendemain soir.

Harry reconnut Theodore Nott, Neville Londubat, Olivier Dubois, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Il y avait beaucoup de rire, la musique emplissait la pièce sans forcer les gens à crier pour se parler. Harry se sentait bien et se dit que cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas aussi difficile à supporter qu'il le pensait. Mais ce sentiment de bien être ne dura pas lorsqu'il reconnut au milieu d'un groupe, son ancien professeur de potions. Il avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux autrefois gras et raide étaient à présent souple et soyeux, il souriait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais hélas, il avait gardé ses manières cassantes et ses répliques sarcastiques. Une personne quitta le groupe en question et le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement. Devant lui, en pleine conversation avec Rogue, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Il portait une tenue moldue, chose plus qu'étonnante. Une chemise verte foncée et un jean noir qui mettait ses fesses rebondies en valeur. Ses cheveux avaient toujours la même couleur mais ils étaient exempt de gel, ses mèches lui retombaient donc sur le front, cachant l'œil gauche. Tout a coup, son regard se fixa sur celui d'Harry. Il eut tout juste le temps de plonger dans une mer grise, faisant remonter divers sentiments à la surface avant que Ron ne l'interpelle.

- Regarde Harry, Neville et Seamus sont ensemble, on dirait…

- Quoi ?

- Mais regarde bon sang…

- Salut les amis, chantonna Neville en approchant, main dans la main avec Seamus.

Neville aussi avait beaucoup changé, il était devenu un beau jeune homme et avait bien plus confiance en lui que du temps où ils étaient a Poudlard. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et le couple partit ensuite saluer d'autres connaissances.

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers le groupe de Rogue et constata que Malefoy le regardait toujours fixement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les mains dans les poches.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal a l'aise mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers le groupe en question, ignorant Malefoy, il alla saluer Rogue.

- Bonjour Severus, lanca-t'il.

- Tiens, Potter ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, rétorqua celui-ci avec un sourire entendu.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je loupé une aussi belle fête, Severus ?

- Trop de Serpentards, peut-être ? ricana Rogue.

- Aucun ne me fait peur et vous le savez…

- Très bien, dans ce cas, peut-être que l'un d'eux vous fera envie !

Harry répondit par un sourire qu'il espérait être décontracté et tourna les talons avant d'ajouter

- Peut-être bien, allez savoir…

Dommage qu'il ne vit pas le regard médusé de Rogue a cet instant précis ni la réaction de Malefoy qui, tout en étant resté a l'écart, n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Potter est gai ? demanda Drago.

- Apparemment… répondit son parrain.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda le blond.

- J'avais des doutes mais je ne pensais pas qu'il assumait sa sexualité avec autant de désinvolture.

- Tu as l'air choqué…

- Drago, je sais que tu es gai et que Potter et foutrement bandant mais je t'interdis d'essayer de le mettre dans ton lit, suis-je assez clair ?

- Premièrement, tu es mon parrain et non mon père, Severus. Deuxièmement, je mets qui je veux dans mon lit, ca ne te regarde pas et troisièmement, tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais interdire quoi que ce soit a un Malefoy. C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas te faire écouter !

Sur ce, il laissa son parrain planté la et traversa la foule de gens en direction de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Severus le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire de conspirateur.

Harry était retourné auprès de Blaise en marmonnant.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit à personne, Harry, répondit Blaise

- Je te crois Blaise, je me demande juste comment cette chauve-souris estropiée du cerveau a pu être au courant de mon homosexualité…

- Il l'a deviné, Potter !

Cette voix cinglante et grave arracha le peu de courage qui subsistait dans les tripes du Survivant. Il ferma les yeux, expira un bon coup et les rouvrit avant de faire face a son ennemi de toujours.

- Tiens, Malefoy, je ne t'avais pas vu… dit-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Menteur, répondit le blond avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ce simple mot le fit sourire. Malefoy avait raison, ce n'était qu'un menteur… Il avait mentit a Ginny, mentit a ses meilleurs amis en leur cachant ce qu'au fond de lui, il avait toujours su. Et maintenant encore, il venait de mentir effrontément à son ennemi en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa réflexion, il vit que Drago le regardait à nouveau, la tête penchée sur le côté, un léger sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ? s'emporta-t'il.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Malefoy en se redressant.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu me regardais déjà comme ca tout a l'heure et…

- Tu vois que tu m'avais vu…, rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil comme lui seul savait le faire.

Harry passa ses mains sur ses yeux afin de se calmer.

- Et après ? Tu vas me faire un procès ?

- Ou sont passées tes lunettes, Potter ?

- Je n'en porte plus depuis longtemps mais tu le saurai si tu n'avais pas fui ces trois dernières années !

Drago perdit son sourire.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard Blaise, je m'en vais me préparer pour la chanson… Et il partit sans le moindre regard pour Harry.

- T'es vraiment con des fois, dit Blaise.

- Quoi ? Oh ca va, il ne va pas mourir parce que je l'ai un peu rembarré.

- Oh non, ca c'est sur, répondit Blaise. Mais si tu crois que tu vas avoir la paix, tu te trompes… Tu viens de lui prouver que malgré vos 20 ans, vos joutes verbales peuvent très bien continuer.

- Trois ans, Blaise. Il est parti depuis trois ans et il revient en souriant de toutes ses putains de dents, comme si on s'était quitté en bon terme.

- Il t'a manqué peut-être ? demanda Blaise en souriant.

- T'as bouffé un clown ou quoi ? Il aurait très bien pu rester en Allemagne, ca ne me pose aucun problème. Au cas où t'aurai oublié, je le hais !

- Vraiment ? Et comment sais tu qu'il vivait en Allemagne au fait ?

- Je… Je…

- Tu t'es servi de ta place au ministère pour te renseigner, pas vrai ?

- Et alors ?

- Rien… Tu viens ? Le spectacle va commencer.

Blaise entraina Harry au fond de la pièce ou il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il y avait un podium. Blaise fit apparaitre deux chaises et ils s'assirent juste à une cinquantaine de centimètres de ce dernier.

Tout à coup, la lumière baissa et se tamisa, la musique changea et sur le podium, un jeune homme blond apparut comme par magie.

Et la, contre toute attente, Malefoy se mit à chanter, d'une voix chaude et grave, pleine de sensualité, ce slow qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu et dont il comprenait les paroles, Merlin seul savait pourquoi.

Ich werde in die Tannen gehn,

Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehn

Doch der Abend wirft ein TuchaufsLand

Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand

Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer

Weh mir oh weh

Und die VÃ¶gel singen nicht mehr

Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein

Ohne dich

Mit dir bin ich auch allein

Ohne dich

Ohne dich zÃ¤hl ich die Stunden

Ohne dich

Mit dir stehen die Sekunden

Lohnen nicht

Auf den Ã„sten in den GrÃ¤ben

Ist es nun still und ohne Leben

Und das Atmen fÃ¤llt mir ach so schwer

Weh mir oh weh

Und die VÃ¶gel singen nicht mehr

Und das Atmen fÃ¤llt mir ach so schwer

Weh mir oh weh

Und die VÃ¶gel singen nicht mehr

{ traduction}

Je vais aller sous les sapins

LÃ ou je l'ai vu, en dernier lieu

Mais le soir a jeter un tissu sur le pays

Et sur les sentiers, derrière la lisière de la foret,

Et la foret se dresse si noire et vide

Pauvre de moi ! Malheur !

Et les oiseaux ne chantent plus

Sans toi, je ne peux pas être

Sans toi

Avec toi, je suis seul aussi

Sans toi

Sans toi je compte les heures

Sans toi

Avec toi les secondes

N'en valent pas la peine

Sous les brindilles, dans les fossés

C'est maintenant silencieux et sans vie

Et la respiration m'est, ah ! Si difficile !

Pauvre de moi ! Malheur !

Et les oiseaux ne chantent plus

Et la respiration m'est, ah ! Si difficile !

Pauvre de moi ! Malheur !

Et les oiseaux ne chantent plus

(Ohne dich, de Rammstein)

Quand la musique s'arrêta, c'est de cette même voix grave et sensuelle qu'il porta un toast à l' intention de Blaise et Pansy.

Après que chacun ait trinqué en leurs noms, Drago reprit la parole.

- Je voudrais également vous dédier une deuxième chanson, …à moins que ma présence sur scène ne vous dérange ?

Sur la deuxième partie de sa phrase, il regarda Harry dans les yeux, un sourcil relevé.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il regardait son ennemi avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il reprit contenance et détourna rapidement son regard, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

La foule hurlait que non… et ils scandèrent son nom d'une seule voix.

- Drago ! Drago ! Drago !...

- Très bien, allons-y alors…

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit démarrer un second slow qu'il chanta toujours avec la même sensualité dans la voix et dans les gestes. Mais cette fois, il ne quitta pas Harry des yeux. Ses lèvres disaient des mots d'amour alors que son regard reflétait la haine à l'état pur. Mais Harry ne faisait pas attention aux parole, il ne voulait pas les entendre, il se concentrait uniquement sur la haine qu'il pouvait presque toucher du doigt, ca au moins, c'était normal, ca n'avait pas changé !

Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier

Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir

Nistet auf gebrochenen Herzen

Geht auf Jagd bei Kuss und Kerzen

Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen

GrÃ¤bt sich GÃ¤nge durch die Rippen

LÃ¤ÃŸt sich fallen weich wie Schnee

Erst wird es heiÃŸ dann kalt am Ende tut es weh

Amour Amour

Alle wollen nur

Dich zÃ¤hmen

Amour Amour

Am Ende

Gefangen zwischen deinen ZÃ¤hnen

Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier

Sie beiÃŸt und kratzt und tritt nach mir

HÃ¤lt mich mit tausend Armen fest

Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest

FriÃŸt mich auf mit Haut und Haaren

Und wÃ¼rgt mich wieder aus nach Tagen und Jahren

LÃ¤ÃŸt sich fallen weich wie Schnee

Erst wird es heiÃŸ dann kalt am Ende tut es weh

Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier

In die Falle gehst du ihr

In die Augen starrt sie dir

Verzaubert wenn ihr Blick dich trifft

Bitte bitte gib mir Gift

{traduction}

L'amour est une bête sauvage

Elle te respire, te poursuit

Niche dans ton cœur brisé

Part en chasse autour de baisers et de bougies

Dépose des baisers comme des ventouses sur tes lèvres

Creuse des couloirs Ã travers tes cotes

Se laisse tomber, douce comme la neige

D'abord, ca devient brulant, ensuite froid, Ã la fin ca fait mal

Amour, Amour

Tous veulent seulement

Te dompter

Amour, Amour

A la fin

Capturé entre tes dents

L'amour est une bête sauvage

Elle me mord, me griffe et me donne des coups de pied

Me tient avec mille bras

Me traine dans son nid d'amour

Me bouffe corps et âme

Me vomit après un jour ou une année

Se laisse tomber, douce comme la neige

D'abord ca devient brulant, ensuite froid, Ã la fin ca fait mal

L'amour est une bête sauvage

Dans son piège, tu tomberas

Elle te regarde fixement dans les yeux

Ensorcelle quand son regard te touche

S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Donne-moi du poison !

(Amour, amour, de Rammstein)

Harry en avait le souffle coupé ! Malefoy salua son public qui applaudissait à tout rompre puis, il quitta le podium aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Le spectacle continua avec d'autres personnes montant sur scène afin de faire des sketches, des tours de passe-passe, des danses, entre autre…

Pendant ce temps, Harry rejoignit Ron au bar ou il commanda un whisky pur feu qu'il but d'une traite.

- Hey, vas-y molo Harry, dit Ron. Ou tu risques de ne pas tenir debout bien longtemps.

- Je sais mais la, j'en avais vraiment besoin…, répondit le brun tout en commandant un second whisky.

- Dis, t'as l'air vraiment remué, t'es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Ouai, ca va. Ca doit être le fait d'avoir entendu Malefoy chanter une chanson d'amour…, ironisa-t'il.

- D'amour ? J'en sais rien, j'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il a raconté.

- Ah bon ? Comment ca se fait que j'ai tout compris, moi ? s'étonna Harry. Je n'ai pourtant jamais appris l'allemand.

- J'sais pas, répondit Ron. Il t'a peut-être envoyé la traduction par legillimencie.

- Il est entré dans ma tête sans mon accord ? s'offusqua le Survivant. Il va me le payer très cher…

Et il avala son second whisky cul sec.

Bien entendu, au bout d'une demi-heure a ce rythme la, Harry n'était plus très lucide, Ron non plus d'ailleurs.

D'un coup, un violent orage se manifesta à l'extérieur, faisant trembler les fenêtres de la villa.

Harry s'était refugié dans la pièce d'à côté ou il faisait bien plus calme et moins chaud également. Il regarda par la fenêtre le vent souffler sur les arbres avec une incroyable violence. La pluie tombait en cordes sans faiblir une seconde. Il soupira.

Soudain, il entendit Neville s'écrier dans la salle principale et il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

- …impossible de transplaner ! dit Neville.

- Et comment va-t'on faire ? demanda un jeune homme blond qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de Neville.

- Et bien, comme je l'expliquais a Steven, répondit Neville. Il y a une violente tempête qui s'approche dangereusement et il n'est plus possible pour personne de transplaner.

- Et comment va faire Pansy pour rentrer ? rétorqua Harry.

- Merci bien Potter ! trancha Malefoy. Mais Pansy est en sécurité chez la sœur Weasley. Maintenant, c'est gentil de te préoccuper d'elle mais si elle ne peut pas rentrer, aucun de nous ne peux repartir non plus.

- Oh… oui en effet ! répondit Harry en ignorant les fourmillements qui lui martelaient le bas ventre.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas un problème en soi, dit calmement Blaise. La maison est gigantesque, il y a assez de place pour que tout le monde puisse passer le nuit ici. Il est déjà 3h du matin et bon nombre de mes invités sont déjà partis. Nous allons compter combien nous sommes et on avisera pour les chambres…

Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne et il n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation jusqu'a ce que quelque chose de particulier attire son attention. C'était Malefoy qui se disputait avec Blaise et le dénommé Steven.

- Il n'en est pas question Blaise ! cria Malefoy. Je préfère encore rentrer a pieds jusqu'au manoir mais par Merlin, je jure que je ne passerais pas la nuit dans la même pièce que cet obsédé de Flech !

- T'es vraiment le roi des cons, Malefoy ! rétorqua Steven.

- Je préfère de loin être le roi des cons que de devenir ta pute, Steven ! lança Drago avec une méchanceté qu'Harry lui connaissait bien.

- Ecoute, dit Blaise en tentant de retrouver son calme. Weasley viendra dans ma chambre, Neville reste avec Finnigan, ca va de soi. Severus partagera sa chambre avec Nott. Il te reste à choisir entre Colin Crivey, Steven ou Harry ! Alors dépêche-toi, on va pas y passer la nuit quand même…

Merlin seul sait ce qui passa par la tête d'Harry a ce moment la, toujours est-il qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, c'est pas un problème, dit le brun.

- Merci Harry, répondit Steven avec un sourire lubrique plutôt déplacé.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? s'écria Malefoy en braquant son regard d'acier dans le regard émeraude d'Harry. Tu as vraiment l'intention de passer la nuit avec…CA !

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! lui répondit Steven en sortant sa baguette.

Harry fit un petit geste de la main gauche, à hauteur de ses yeux, comme s'il chassait une mouche et la baguette de Steven vint se loger dans sa main droite.

- Bien, je vois que tu fais de la magie sans baguette ! dit Steven en souriant.

- Oui et je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois que tu auras l'intention de te servir de ta baguette contre l'un de mes amis…

- Potter, on n'est pas amis ! cracha Malefoy.

- Je sais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te hais Malefoy ! Je parlais de Blaise…

- Bin, moi ca me dérange pas de passer la nuit avec Steven, dit Colin en haussant les épaules.

- Et bin voila, c'est réglé, dit Blaise en souriant de toute ses dents. Colin avec Steven et Drago avec Harry !

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

- Dipsy ! appela Blaise.

Et aussitôt, l'elfe apparut en faisant une courbette plutôt hilarante.

- Peux-tu aller préparer les cinq chambres pour la nuit ? Nos invités vont rester jusqu'à demain

- Bien sur maitre Blaise, tout de suite…

Et il disparut rapidement vers les étages.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure de dormir n'est pas encore arrivée, reprit Blaise en riant. Qui donc a envie de jouer a un jeu, sorcier ou moldu ?

- Moi, je connais un jeu… dit Rogue avec un sourire goguenard.

- Vous ? s'enquit Harry. Parce qu'il vous est déjà arriver de jouer a quoique ce soit ?

Ron, qui était tout aussi éméché qu'Harry, pouffa ouvertement.

- Oui Potter, répondit vertement l'ancien professeur de potions. Et je vous propose un jeu que même vous et votre esprit étriqué connaissez.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Gage ou vérité, ca vous dit quelque chose ?

- N'importe quoi ! répondit le brun. Je vous fais confiance pour me trouver des gages plutôt humiliant mais qui me dit que chacun répondra honnêtement aux questions de vérité ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- Le fait est que vous jouerez avec des sorciers Potter, pas avec de vulgaires moldus, dit Rogue sur le ton de la conversation. Afin d'être certain de la véracité des dires de chacun, nous aurons un atout… ceci ! ajouta-t'il en secouant une fiole.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta le Survivant, espérant se tromper.

- Du veritaserum, évidemment, lâcha Rogue avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ca marche ! dit Blaise.

- Pour moi aussi, dit Steven.

- C'est pas un peu illégal ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, à présent.

- Et depuis quand l'illégalité nous retient ? pouffa Neville.

- Je suis partant, moi aussi, dit Colin.

- Idem, dit Nott en riant. Ca promet d'être drôle, on est déjà tous à moitie bourré.

- On commence quand ? demanda Seamus.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ca, Severus, dit Drago. C'est bon, je ne ferai pas le rabat-joie…

- Alors Potter ? On se dégonfle ? le taquina Malefoy.

- Ok, je marche avec vous, répondit Harry, ne voulant pas se dérober devant les autres.

Blaise débarrassa la salle a l'aide de sa baguette et il fit apparaitre des coussins moelleux a même le sol afin que chacun puisse s'installer confortablement.

- Je vais résumer pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, reprit Rogue avec un relent professoral. Celui qui joue choisit quelqu'un et le laisse choisir entre gage ou vérité. S'il choisit vérité, il devra ingurgiter une gorgée de veritaserum afin que nous soyons convaincus de la véracité de ses dires. Il va de soi qu'on ne peut aller a l'encontre de la potion. On ne peut ni mentir ni laisser une question sans réponse. En cas de gage, nous sommes dans l'obligation de le faire, quelle qu'il soit. Tout le monde a compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

- Qui est ce qui commence ? demanda Blaise en souriant.

- Mais je t'en prie… lui dis Rogue avec un geste circulaire de la main, désignant les autres membres de l'assemblée.

- Drago, dit Blaise en souriant.

- Gage, répondit le blond en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bon, très bien, tu l'auras voulu, se défendit son futur ex-meilleur ami. Je veux que tu te lèves et que tu ailles rouler le plus sensuel des patins à Harry.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Blaise ? demanda le blond, ulcéré.

- Pas le moins du monde, beau blond, lui répondit Blaise. Tu aurais peut-être du choisir vérité…

Malefoy se leva avec toute la noblesse de son nom et se dirigea lentement vers Harry, qui en oublia de respirer. Arrivé près d'Harry, il se baissa à sa hauteur avec une lenteur qui électrisa la salle au complet. Il prit le visage de son ennemi entre ses mains blanches et approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses de celles plus fines de Potter.

Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis qu'Harry gardait ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres roses qui s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes.

Lorsqu'Harry sentit la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de Malefoy caresser les siennes, il ferma les yeux, écrasé par un assortiment de sentiments colorés qui explosaient dans sa tête.

Drago entrouvrit les lèvres, demandant ainsi à Harry de faire pareil. Ce qui ne tarda guère.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, sous les regards satisfaits de Rogue et Blaise, tandis que Ron affichait une expression ressemblant vaguement a celle d'un cabillaud mort. Le baiser était sensuel et aguicheur en même temps et, bien entendu les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- Waouw ! dit Neville. Tu vois Seamus, c'est comme ca que tu devrais m'embrasser.

- A ce tarif la, on est pas prêts de se coucher, ricana Steven.

- Au suivant…, ajouta Blaise.

Harry et Drago se séparèrent sans se quitter des yeux et il fallu pratiquement une minute avant qu'ils ne reprennent chacun leurs esprits, les lèvres gonflées et la respiration courte. Ensuite, Drago se releva d'un air fier et retourna a sa place, plus confus qu'il ne le laissait voir pendant qu'Harry avala un double whisky…

- Weasley ! dit Drago.

- Heu… vérité, répondit-il en tendant la main vers Rogue pour avoir la fiole de veritaserum, dont il avala une gorgée sans respirer.

- Raconte-nous ton rapport sexuel le plus insolite, demanda le blond avec ironie.

- Et bien, un jour Hermione et moi, on a couché ensemble dans l'infirmerie alors qu'Harry était inconscient dans le lit d'a côté, expliqua-t'il en imitant la couleur d'une tomate trop mure.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua son meilleur ami. Mais c'est degueulasse ! Ron, comment avez-vous pu…

- STOP ! cria Drago. Aucun détail, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar cette nuit en imaginant la belette grimper sa femelle.

Harry et Ron se resservirent un whisky.

- Blaise, dit Ron.

- Vérité, dit-il en avalant une bonne gorgée de potion.

- As-tu déjà trompé Pansy ?

- Jamais ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Potter ?

- Gage…

- Fais-nous un strip… lança-t'il en riant comme une baleine.

- Décidemment, vous avez décidé de m'humilier chacun à votre tour… Ma vengeance sera terrible, ajouta-t'il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lentement, il fit le strip le plus sexy qu'on ait jamais vu. Allant se frotter a chacun des hommes présents. Certains en était très gêné, d'autres en profitait clairement. Steven essaya même de le peloter au passage. Drago déglutit péniblement lorsqu'Harry s'approcha de lui, a peine vêtu de son boxer. Et lorsqu'il fut assis sur les genoux de sa Némésis, il pu clairement sentir son excitation contre ses fesses. Etrangement, Harry jubilait de plaisir et ne résista pas à la tentation de gigoter sur les genoux du blond. Ensuite, il se leva et retourna s'habiller, comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois la, ce fut Drago qui avala un verre de whisky plein à ras bord.

- Malefoy, dit Harry d'une voix douce et profonde.

- Par Merlin, marmonna Drago.

- Je n'ai pas entendu, dit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

- Vérité, dit-il un peu plus fort en versant la potion dans son whisky et l'avalant cul sec.

Grossière erreur…

- Pourquoi es-tu parti, il y a de ca trois ans ?

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me poser cette question à un autre moment ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Drago, répondit Rogue, fâché de voir que son élève préféré essayait de contourner la règle.

- Parce que tu venais de te marier, répondit Drago, le rouge aux joues.

Le silence tomba d'un coup sec et Harry avait du mal à décrypter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Quel rapport ? demanda-t'il.

- Tu n'as droit qu'a une seule question, Potter ! répondit vertement le blond. Severus ? ajouta-t'il, bien décidé à se venger.

- Vérité…

- Pourquoi as-tu toujours fais en sorte de traumatiser Londubat en cours ?

- Petit salopard ! lâcha Rogue en plissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Severus, dit Drago dans une parfaite imitation de son parrain.

- J'espérais pouvoir le forcer à sortir de sa timidité au cas où il devrait un jour se retrouver face a Bellatrix. Pour qu'il n'hésite pas à la tuer si l'occasion se présentait.

- Merci professeur, murmura Neville avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

- De rien, répondit-il sèchement. Ce qui fit sourire Neville.

La soirée se poursuivit de la sorte jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de jouer, Neville et Seamus s'étaient endormis sur les coussins, Steven et Colin étaient partis se coucher, Severus et Nott prenaient une dernière tasse de café, histoire de dessouler, Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise étaient complètement bourrés. Ils riaient comme des imbéciles. Blaise décida de laisser Seamus et Neville dormir sur les coussins, ce qui libera une chambre. Mais étrangement, Drago ne sauta pas sur l'occasion d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul…

En tout cas, quelque chose s'était passé durant ce jeu. Harry et Drago se frôlaient sans cesse, leurs regards se croisèrent régulièrement et même si ceux-ci reflétaient encore toujours de la haine, il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus… quelque chose de vicieux et malsain… un désir purement charnel !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews for chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chapitre 3 s'intitulera ; "Ne pas confondre amour et desir"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 Ne pas confondre

3) Ne pas confondre amour et désir

Tout le monde se décida enfin à aller se coucher. C'est donc ensemble et de manière plutôt bruyante qu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier.

- Chuuutttt, ricana Ron. On va finir par réveiller ceux qui dorment…

- Dis donc Weasley, tu crois vraiment que Steven et Colin se sont couchés bien gentiment ? répondit Malefoy en haussant un sourcil. Ce que tu peux être naïf !

- Pardon ? demanda Ron.

- On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Steven…, dit Blaise en riant de plus belle.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas voulu partager sa chambre ? dit le blond avec sérieux. Ce mec est un obsédé de premier ordre et je te garanti qu'il ne dormira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas sauté Crivey ! En même temps, il est majeur et cette idée n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui déranger…, ajouta-t'il en ricanant.

- Et bien, nous serons les quatre seuls à dormir, si je comprends bien…, pensa Ron à voix haute.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sur de toi, répondit Blaise et jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux de manière dangereuse.

- Que si Ron et moi allons sans aucun doute dormir, je parierai gros que ce ne sera pas votre cas… Et ne fais pas ton regard qui tue avec moi, tu sais très bien que ca ne marche pas !

Harry détourna rapidement la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses joues pourpres.

- Potter, aurais-tu des idées lubriques derrière la tête ? demanda Malefoy de manière provocante.

- Je te hais Malefoy, ne l'oublies jamais ! répondit le brun, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

- Bon et bien, bonne haine à vous deux, lâcha Blaise en souriant stupidement. Allez vient Ron, ma chambre est par la… J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas ? lui demanda-t'il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà.

Harry et Drago n'entendirent pas la réponse de Ron. Leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau croisés et une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux du Survivant tandis que Drago arborait un demi-sourire presque irréel.

- Après toi, susurra le blond en ouvrant la porte de manière à laisser passer Harry en premier.

Harry passa devant son ennemi sans le quitter des yeux. La chambre était spacieuse, on y trouvait une garde robe de grande qualité ainsi que deux lit d'une personne qu'Harry trouvait bien trop proche l'un de l'autre pour sa santé mentale. Néanmoins, il s'approcha du premier lit et découvrit, plié sur le lit, un pyjama bleu en soie.

Il se retourna pour signifier a Drago qu'il prenait ce lit la quand il fut pétrifié sur place. Drago venait de retirer sa chemise, dévoilant un torse pale et musclé. Malefoy, qui retirait négligemment ses chaussures s'arrêta en chemin lorsqu'il sentit le regard d'Harry le bruler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Ce n'est surement pas la première fois que tu vois un mec se déshabiller que je sache !

- Heu… Non…Non, en effet…, répondit celui-ci, légèrement perturbé.

- Tu vois cette porte ? demanda Malefoy en montrant du doigt une porte qu'Harry n'avait pas du tout remarquée en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oui…

- Bien, ironisa Drago. C'est la salle de bain donc, si tu veux aller prendre une douche avant de te coucher… Mais j'y vais d'abord ! dit-il en détachant sa ceinture, le regard fixé sur Harry.

- Ok, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit, fixant le plafond comme si sa vie en dépendant.

Drago finit de se déshabiller en silence et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Harry inspira et expira nerveusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait l'eau couler.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Harry se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il entendit le blond l'appeler.

- Potter ! Peux-tu venir, s'il te plait ? cria Drago après avoir éteint l'eau. J'ai oublié de prendre une serviette de bain…

Harry se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte avec prudence, s'attendant à un mauvais coup de la part de Malefoy. Mais le mauvais coup qu'il attendait tant ne vint pas, a la place, il vit Drago passer la tête derrière le rideau de douche, le corps restant caché.

- Dans le troisième tiroir, dit-il en montrant du doigt une élégante armoire blanche.

Harry ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une serviette verte qu'il tendit a Drago. Mais au lieu de rester ou il était et d'attendre qu'Harry sorte de la pièce, non… Il ouvrit le rideau de douche et se glissa hors de la baignoire avec une souplesse féline. Nu comme le jour de sa naissance !

- Par Merlin, Malefoy! cria Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sorte, non?

- Soit content, je te laisse la place…, dit-il dans un sourire mauvais, son intimité toujours dévoilée.

- Couvres toi, bordel ! hurla le brun, le regard fixé sur l'entre-jambe vachement attrayante de sa Némésis.

- Oh, excuses moi, dit Drago en enroulant la serviette autour de ses hanches. Je ne te savais pas si prude… Serais tu encore puceau, Potter ?

- Certainement pas ! grogna le Survivant. Maintenant, tu vires ton joli petit cul de cette pièce afin que je puisse me doucher, c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement, répondit le blond dans un sourire satisfait.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qu'il prit la peine de claquer en sortant.

Harry reprit lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il se déshabilla rapidement, n'oubliant pas de se préparer une serviette de bain sur le rebord du lavabo et entrant rapidement dans la baignoire. Il se savonna et se rinça rapidement mais ne voulant pas affronter Malefoy tout de suite, il laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps tendu. Ca lui procurait un bien fou… Il repensa à cette soirée. Les regards que Malefoy lui avait décrochés tout au long de la fête, ce stupide jeu de Rogue, les lèvres de Malefoy si pulpeuses… Son torse musclé… Sa nudité dévoilée par pure provocation… Harry se saisit lorsqu'il constata que sa main s'était d'elle-même posée sur son sexe tendue par l'excitation.

Il fit alors ce que n'importe quel jeune homme dans son état ferait, il fit de lents vas et viens le long de son sexe, gémissant faiblement a chaque retour, laissant l'excitation pénétrer dans chaque pore de son corps. Mais bientôt l'envie se fit plus ardente, ses gestes s'accélérèrent, sa respiration devint haletante et dans un dernier gémissement rauque, il libera sa semence. Il dut se tenir aux murs pour ne pas vaciller, des étoiles lui brouillant la vue. Après avoir nettoyer la douche a l'aide d'un sort informulé, il entreprit de se sécher.

Il se rendit alors compte que son pyjama était resté sur le lit… Se maudissant mentalement, il mit sa serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain. Drago était allongé sur son lit, en pyjama. Harry fit semblant de ne pas le voir et se dirigea lui aussi vers son lit. Alors qu'Harry passait son pantalon de pyjama tout en gardant sa serviette a la taille, il entendit Drago ricaner.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, irrité.

- Et dire que je traitais Steven d'obsédé…, lâcha le blond en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Harry sentit un glaçon lui tomber dans le fond de l'estomac. Se pourrait-il que Malefoy l'ait entendu ? La réponse ne tarda pas a arrivée…

- Comparé à toi, c'est un enfant de chœur ! dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy !

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après le compliment que je viens de te faire ? s'offusqua faussement le blond. Mais y'a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne… ajouta-t'il pendant que Harry finissait de boutonner sa blouse. Je me demande ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état d'excitation…

Le côté Serpentards d'Harry refit alors surface et c'est en souriant qu'il tourna son regard vers Malefoy.

- Mais c'est toi, bien entendu…, répondit-il, espérant que ca clouerait le bec de Drago.

Grossière erreur…

- Vraiment ? dit Drago du tac au tac, sans se séparer de son sourire Malfoyen. Alors peut-être pourrais-tu venir me soulager comme tu viens de le faire pour toi. Vois-tu, moi aussi je suis très… tendu !

Estomaqué de s'être laisser prendre au jeu de cette manière, Harry resta bouche bée tandis que Drago s'approchait de lui a pas de loup, glissant sa main dans son propre pantalon.

- Mmmhhh… oui, vraiment treeeeees tendu ! sussura-t'il.

Leurs corps étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre et Harry pouvait sentir tout contre lui que Drago se masturbait sans aucune gêne.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et se disant qu'il aurait tout le loisir de regretter plus tard, il attrapa le visage de Malefoy entre ses mains et l'embrassa sauvagement, mordillant ses lèvres, caressant ses fesses, glissant ses mains dans le dos musclé et chaud qui s'offrait a lui. Après un léger moment de surprise, Drago se ressaisit et commença lui aussi à caresser ce corps ferme au teint hâlé. Suçotant son cou, jouant avec les tetons rosés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans se lâcher.

- J'en ai très envie Potter, dit calmement Drago.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Lentement, le blond déboutonna le pyjama du brun pendant que le brun faisait la même chose. Ensuite, ils firent chacun glisser le pantalon de l'autre jusqu'aux chevilles avant de les envoyer voler d'un geste du pied. Se regardant toujours dans les yeux, ils pressèrent leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Ce fut une véritable décharge électrique qui parcourut leurs deux corps, si bien qu'ils se lâchèrent avec brusquerie.

- C'était quoi, ca ? paniqua Drago.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Mais c'était foutrement bon…

Drago souriait sincèrement pour une fois.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller doucement, dit le blond après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit gémir Drago.

- Frustré, Malefoy ? ironisa Harry avec un sourire.

- J'en veux plus, Potter…, répondit Drago d'une manière presque suppliante.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry, toujours avec le même sourire. Il se laissa glisser sur ses genoux et taquina le gland gonflé de Drago, du bout de la langue.

Drago gémit de plus belle, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de son ennemi. D'un coup, Harry prit tout le membre durci dans sa bouche, faisant des allers-retours qui procuraient un plaisir fou a Drago. Ses jambes tremblaient follement et Harry jugea préférable de le pousser à s'asseoir sur le lit, d'une pression des mains sur ses cuisses, tout en continuant à le sucer avidement. Profitant de l'instant de faiblesse de Malefoy, qui s'était allongé sur le lit, Harry y grimpa à son tour et s'empala, sans préliminaires sur le phallus de son ennemi de toujours. Drago, qui ne s'y était pas attendu, ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en poussant un cri. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il sentit la chaleur moite de l'antre tant désirée se resserrer autour de son membre engourdi.

Les yeux métalliques accrochés aux yeux émeraudes, Harry commença à monter et descendre lentement, gémissant tout autant que son partenaire. Mais après neuf ans de haine, cet acte d'amour ne pouvait pas rester aussi doux… C'était purement sexuel et ca devait le rester ! Harry accéléra alors le rythme, faisant claquer ses fesses contre le bassin de Malefoy. Ils étaient tout deux couverts de sueur mais peu leur importait, les choses se déchaînaient à présent, ils se griffaient, se mordaient... Drago attrapa le sexe dur et bien fourni d'Harry et le masturba au rythme endiablé de leurs bassins. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une demi-heure de ce traitement que Drago poussa un gémissement rauque plus long que les précédents, c'est alors qu'Harry sentit cette semence chaude envahir son intérieur. Dans un râle d'excitation, il imita le brun et se répandit entre leurs deux corps.

D'un sort informulé accompagné d'un léger mouvement de la main, Harry lança un sort de nettoyage après s'être relevé du corps de Drago, encore tout étourdi par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Harry leva alors les yeux sur Drago, d'un regard débordant de haine.

- Alors Malefoy, tu penses toujours que je suis puceau ?

Drago secoua la tête en signe de négation, le visage sans expression.

- C'est dingue, quand même, dit Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui est dingue ?

- Qu'on ne sache pas se supporter alors qu'on se complète si bien dans un pieu…

- C'est vrai que t'es plutôt pas mal au lit, admit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Potter…

- Alors on passe de meilleurs ennemis à meilleurs amants, c'est ca ? demanda Harry.

- Est-ce que ca veut dire qu'on va recommencer ? répondit Malefoy.

- Et bien oui, je suppose, répondit Harry.

- Alors oui, je pense qu'effectivement on passe de meilleurs ennemis à meilleurs amants, dit Drago en éclatant de rire.

- Mais tu sais, ca ne change rien, je te hais Malefoy…

- Je sais…, répondit Drago avec un léger pincement au cœur.

« Ne pas confondre amour et désir », pensa Drago avec tristesse.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

- Bon et bin, on ferait peut-être bien d'aller se coucher…, dit Drago.

- Viens, dit Harry en s'allongeant sous ses couettes.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur en croisant les bras.

- Bin quoi, tu viens de me baiser royalement, tu peux bien venir t'allonger près de moi, non ? dit Harry.

- Et si ca dérape ? demanda le blond en s'allongeant aux côtés du brun.

- Parce que ca te dérangerait peut-être ? répondit Harry d'un air sarcastique.

- Non, dit le blond en souriant.

- M'en doutais… Bonne nuit Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit… Harry…

Le lendemain matin à 10h, Blaise se retrouva dans la cuisine avec une partie de ses invités de la veille. Une partie seulement car Drago et Harry dormaient toujours a points fermés. Pansy avaient été cherché Hermione chez elle et elles avaient toutes deux transplaner jusqu'à la villa un petit peu plus tôt.

Ils étaient a présent a table, prenant leur petit-déjeuner pour certains, sirotant un thé ou un café pour d'autres. La conversation alla bon train.

Colin était assis sur les genoux de Steven, Ron caressa le ventre d'Hermione, qui commençait tout doucement à s'arrondir. Severus avait raccompagné Nott et était ensuite revenu au manoir pour des raisons obscures. Neville et Seamus étaient déjà retournés chez eux. Il ne restait donc plus que Drago et Harry a l'étage. Et certains commencèrent à perdre patience.

- Mais laissez-les dormir, dis Ron. Avec un peu de chance, ils se sont disputés pendant la moitié de la nuit…

- Ron, c'est vraiment mignon de voir a quel point tu peux être naïf, dit Steven en gloussant comme une fille.

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis ca, toi ! dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Ouhou, Ron, t'es toujours en vie ? le nargua Colin. T'as pas vu leur cirque hier soir ou quoi ?

- Quel cirque ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien tout a commencé avec le jeu que Severus a proposé et…, commença Blaise.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Pansy. Alors, vous l'avez quand même fait ?

- Fait quoi ? s'impatienta Hermione. Je VEUX des réponses et TOUT DE SUITE !

- Severus a fait jouer les garçons à « gage ou vérité », s'arrangeant pour Drago et Harry reçoivent les gages et les questions les plus déplacés qu'on puisse imaginer, je me trompe ? dit Pansy.

- Erreur, miss Parkinson, répondit Severus d'un ton doucereux. C'est votre futur mari qui s'en est chargé et je dois dire qu'Harry a été particulièrement brillant, ajouta-t'il en riant de bon cœur.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ca ? cria Hermione, apparemment en colère. Ils se haïssent depuis toujours. Et maintenant qu'ils ne se sont plus vus pendant trois ans, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de raviver cette haine… Vous me décevez beaucoup tous les deux. Et toi, Ron, tu ne pouvais pas les empêcher de faire ca ?

- Franchement ? non ! répondit Ron. Les règles du jeu ont été annoncées à l' avance et ils ont acceptés de leur plein gré, je n'aurai rien pu faire…

Se tournant à nouveau vers son ancien professeur, elle ajouta d'un air neutre.

- Et en quoi Harry a-t'il été aussi brillant ?

- Croyez-moi, miss Granger. répondit Rogue. Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de savoir.

- En fait, expliqua Blaise. D'abord Drago l'a embrassé à pleine bouche et ensuite Harry a fait le strip le plus bandant que j'ai jamais vu…

- Fermez la bouche, miss Granger, dit Rogue d'un ton sec. La stupidité ne sied guère a votre teint, laissez cela a Mr. Weasley…

- Ca suffit ! dit Pansy. Je vais les chercher en espérant qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués… Blaise, ils sont dans quelle chambre ?

- Celle du fond du couloir, répondit-il.

Sans un mot de plus, Pansy quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Elle longea le couloir en silence et se posta devant la chambre, l'oreille collée à la porte. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle décida de l'ouvrir.

Elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle découvrit… Harry et Drago dormaient comme des bébés. Seul petit détail ils étaient complètement nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et Drago avait la tête dans le cou d'Harry. Pansy rougit a vue d'œil.

Ce fut a ce moment la que Drago ouvrit les yeux et plongea instantanément ses yeux dans ceux de Pansy. En une fraction de seconde, il fut debout, tentant désespérément de cacher son intimité en bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

Comme Pansy ne bougeait toujours pas et qu'elle paraissait livide, Drago cria

- Potter ! Debout ! On a de la visite !

Le brun s'étira et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son regard passa du visage de Drago, rouge de honte a celui blafard de Pansy.

- Oh, bonjour Pansy, dit-il en tirant la couette sur lui. Tu es déjà rentrée ?

- Vous… vous… Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t'elle.

- Et bien, je te retourne la question, répondit le brun. Jusque la, je dormais paisiblement.

- Vous êtes… nus ! Et dans le même lit, Harry…

- Oui en effet, ricana Harry. En même temps, c'est un peu normal puisqu'on a couchés ensemble.

- Vous avez couchees ensemble ? répéta Pansy d'une voix aigue. Mais…hier encore, vous vous haïssiez !

- Je te rassure, c'est toujours le cas, dit Harry, pas très sur lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'en est trop, je redescends, dit Pansy. Sachez que tout le monde est en bas entrain de déjeuner…

Et elle quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Harry se leva avec souplesse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Tu viens prendre une douche, Malefoy ?

- Heu…

- Ne fais pas ta sainte Nitouche, on est attendu donc, on se dépêche…

Ils allèrent donc tous les deux à la salle de bain et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'habillèrent avant de rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

- Salut les amoureux, dit Blaise en les voyant arriver. Le réveil a été dur ?

- Je dirais plutôt inattendu, répondit Harry.

- Y'a-t'il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? demanda Ron, qui apparemment n'avait pas cru les explications de Pansy.

- Non, Weasley ! aboya Malefoy en se servant un café. Blaise, t'aurais pas une clope ?

- Ah, parce que tu fumes, en plus ? demanda Harry.

- Et ?

- Et rien, c'est juste très mauvais pour la santé.

- Potter, occupes toi de santé au lieu de t'inquiéter pour la mienne, rétorqua Drago en prenant le paquet de clopes que lui tendait Blaise.

Il en alluma une d'une manière sensuelle et pourtant si naturelle.

Harry grogna de frustration et plongea son nez dans sa tasse de café.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour aborder les sujets qui fâchent, se décida à briser le silence.

- C'est vrai que vous avez couchés ensemble ? demanda-t'elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, bien que ca voix chevrotante ne trompa personne.

Drago fut prit d'une vilaine quinte de toux alors qu'Harry répondit le plus honnêtement du monde.

- Oui, Mione, c'est vrai.

- Merlin tout puissant ! marmonna Ron.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Ron, répondit le brun. Merlin n'a rien à voir la dedans, C'est juste une attirance sexuelle…

- Passagère ? insista la future mère.

- Pour être parfaitement honnête, reprit Harry. C'était notre première fois mais ce ne sera peut-être pas la dernière.

Drago écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier et entreprit d'en allumer une autre.

- Malefoy, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que la cigarette est très mauvais pour la santé, fit remarquer Harry.

- Potter, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de t'occuper de ton cul !

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? rétorqua Harry d'un air amusé. Tu t'en occupes très bien tout seul.

- Et bien, je vois que malgré votre histoire d'amour, les choses ne changent pas, dit Rogue d'un ton cynique.

- Amour ? Qui donc a parlé d'amour ? dit Harry. Les plus belles histoires de cul ne font pas forcement les plus belles histoires de cœur…

- Exact ! dit Hermione. Mais pourquoi couchez vous ensemble alors ?

- Au risque de te choquer, Granger, dit Malefoy. On baise mais c'est tout ! Il n'y aura jamais autre chose entre nous que du sexe et de la haine…

Hermione fut la seule à remarquer le léger tremblement dans la voix de Drago

- En êtes-vous vraiment surs ? se risqua-t'elle.

- En tout cas, lui, il l'est ! répondit le blond en montrant Harry du doigt.

- Oh… je vois…

- Non, tu ne vois pas, s'exclama Harry. Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Et pourquoi ? s'écria-t'elle a son tour.

- Nous avons derrière nous neuf ans de haine à l'état brut, expliqua Harry en tentant de rester calme. Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Qu'on va oublier tout ca juste parce qu'on a couchés ensemble cette nuit alors qu'on était bourré ?

- Hey, Potter ! s'emporta Malefoy. Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus. Alors ne me sors surtout pas le couplet du mec bourré, c'est clair ? Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour regretter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit mais il est encore temps de tout arrêter donc, vas a la merde une bonne fois pour toute ! Je vais te dire une chose, Potter, je ne serais pas plus ta pute que celle de Steven !

Il se leva et transplana sans demander son reste.

Tout le monde fut abasourdi par la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Rogue, lui, paraissait en colère…

- Vous êtes aussi con qu'une armée de scroutts a pétards, Potter ! cracha-t'il.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Harry.

La magie d'Harry commençait à se diffuser dans l'atmosphère, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Il regarda Rogue fixement, les mains jointes sous son menton et on pouvait voir des étincelles crépitées au bout de ses doigts.

- Vous ne voyez donc rien de ce qui se passe au delà de votre nez ? insista Rogue en se levant d'un coup sec.

- On dirait bien que non, répondit le brun avec verve. Mais l'expert en la matière que vous êtes va certainement pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne…

- Certainement pas ! Vous n'avez qu'à rassembler tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier et si votre lanterne est équipée d'une mèche, vous ferez vous-même le rapprochement !

Severus salua les dames ainsi que Blaise en le remerciant de l'avoir hébergé cette nuit, ensuite, il transplana à son tour.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

L'esprit de Potter cogita dans tout les sens mais il était bien trop énervé pour rester objectif.

- Bien, vu qu'Harry n'est pas en état de comprendre la portée des mots de Rogue, dit Hermione. Je vais tenter de rassembler les morceaux mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez car je ne sais absolument rien de votre soirée d'hier.

- Tu connais les grosses lignes, Mione, dit Ron.

- Oui mais moi, je veux les détails, répondit-elle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry a du louper quelque chose d'important.

Chacun se mit alors à raconter ce dont il se souvenait et en rassemblant les dires des autres, Hermione se fit une idée très nette de ce qu'Harry n'avait pas comprit ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre.

- Harry, dit-elle. Cette histoire de regards n'aurait pas été très importante en soi si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée d'autres éléments flagrants tels que ces deux chansons que Malefoy a chanté, par exemple.

- Expliques toi clairement, s'il te plait, dis Harry avec lassitude.

- Ron a eu raison pour une fois, continua-t'elle. Il t'a transmis la traduction des paroles mentalement. Mais il ne s'est pas servi de legillimencie. Tu sais mieux que personne que l'ont sent quand quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans notre tête. Non, je pense à quelque chose de plus complexe, comme une sorte de télépathie. J'ai lu quelque chose a ce sujet lorsque nous étions a Poudlard mais il faut un lien extrêmement particulier entre les deux sorciers concernés pour que ca marche. Tu comprends ?

- Oui...enfin…je crois…, répondit Harry, sidéré.

- Ensuite, il y a eu ce jeu… continua-t'elle. Le premier gage que Blaise lui a donné a été un élément déclencheur. Ce baiser était tout sauf innocent, on est bien d'accord. Et tu y as répondu positivement, Harry. Et la ou tu as vraiment foiré, c'est quand tu lui as demandé pourquoi il est parti, il y a de ca trois ans.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que tu n'as pas été en mesure de comprendre sa réponse, tiens.

- Il a parlé de mon mariage Mione et lorsque je lui ai demandé le rapport, il a refusé de répondre !

- Justement ! déclara Hermione, comme si la réponse sautait aux yeux. J'ai l'impression que Drago avait des sentiments pour toi à cette époque mais que, lorsque tu t'es marié avec Ginny, il a vu ses espoirs partir en fumée. Il a donc préféré partir que de voir votre bonheur affiché au grand jour. Mais lorsqu'il a comprit que tu es gai, l'espoir est revenu… naturellement, si j'ose dire. Ensuite, bourré ou pas, tu lui as sauté dessus et vous avez fait l'amour passionnément, ce qui l'a conforté dans ses espoirs. Mais de but en blanc, tu lui annonces que seul son cul t'intéresse, mets toi un peu a sa place, bon sang ! Il est anéanti… et il a raison, tu l'as traité comme une vulgaire pute !

Harry se sentit affreusement coupable, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et il ressentit une forte douleur dans la poitrine.

- Autre chose…, reprit Hermione. Si mes doutes sont confirmés au sujet de la télépathie, il se peut que tu aies un sérieux problème…

- Lequel ? demanda Blaise.

- Et bien, ce lien particulier, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ne peut être créé que par un amour inconditionnel. Et s'il t'aime réellement a ce point, en sachant que vous avez fait l'amour cette nuit…

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Pansy.

- Je vois que tu as compris…, dit-elle en souriant à Pansy.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Mais alors, ils sont liés !

- Comment ca ? demanda Harry, qui devenait de plus en plus anxieux.

- Il s'est involontairement lié à toi de manière magique, répondit Pansy d'une voix blanche. Ca veut dire que soit, tu apprends à l'aimer et vous finissez vos jours heureux avec une ribambelle de petits Potter-Malefoy, soit…

- Continues Pansy, lui dit Blaise.

- Soit, il deviendra dépressif, malheureux et finira par se laisser dépérir, finit Pansy, en un souffle.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Harry, qui était loin de trouver ca drôle.

- Non, Harry, dit Blaise. Elles ont raison, c'est de la magie ancienne. C'est quelque chose qui était très courant il y a de cela des centaines d'années. Cette magie s'est perdue progressivement a force de croisement de sang, en gros, le fait de se mélanger aux moldus a éteint certaines pratiques anciennes.

- Mais alors pourquoi… ? demanda Harry.

- Drago est un sorcier de sang pur, expliqua Hermione. Et d'après ce que je sais, les Malefoy ne se sont jamais mélangés aux moldus, ni aux sang-mêlé.

- Exact ! dit Pansy. Donc, cette magie ancienne est encore bien présente dans ses gènes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews for chapter 3

25 9/8/12 . chapter 3

je supose qu'en plus de ce lien Harry c'est fait engrosser?

, je te remercie pour ton message. En fait, cen'est pas prevu a la base et surtout pas en tout debut d'histoire, mais ca pourrait peut-etre faire partie de l'histoire a un moment donne. Comme je l'ai deja explique, rien n'est prevu d'avance et je fonctionne un peu au feeling, au fur et a mesure que j'ecris... Donc qui sait ? Une Mpreg... c'est une idee comme une autre, lol. Biz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

brigitte26 9/8/12 . chapter 3

j adore ta fic elle est vraiment superbe j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite

brigitte26, merci pour ton message. Je suis tres contente de constater que mon histore est appreciee, j'espere juste que ce sera encore le cas dans les chapitres suivants... Biz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisis 9/8/12 . chapter 3

C'est excellent. J'adore. J'avoue que Harry est un peu long à la détente -s'il lui faut ses amis pour comprendre les motivations de Draco. Mais maintenant il va bien falloir qu'il mettre de l'eau dans son vin et qu'il regarde la vérité en face. Captivant. J'ai un peu de peine pour Draco. Harry a vraiment été presque odieux avec lui.

Kisis, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Oui, le petit lion est un peu long a la detente, en effet, lol. D'un autre cote, je n'invente rien a ce niveau la, lol, Harry a toujours eu besoin d ses amis pour lui ouvrir les yeux ou pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, n'est ce pas? lol. Oui, il va falloir qu'il se rende a l'evidence mais bon, meme si ca a l'air simple comme ca, dans sa tete et dans celle de Drago, c'est loin d'etre aussi facile et il y aura certainement ecore des hauts et des bas... C'est clair, Harry a ete un vrai salaud, j'avoue mais j'ai adore ecrire ce passage e fait, surtout lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a ete qu'un sale con sans coeur, mdr. Biz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

animophilenrose 9/8/12 . chapter 3

Omg vite ! Vite ! Il me faut des mouchoir d'urgence ! Cette partie de sex était vraiment trop hot !  
J'espère pour eux que c'est vraiment une histoire de "liage" sinon ils auront pas l'air con !  
Ton histoire est super ça me met de bonne humeur pour la semaine et ga fait longtemps que j'avais pas lu une nouvelle fiction qui ne parle pas que de romance parce que c'est vraiment trop chiant (a mon goût)  
Pour la suite je serai la (" Rassurez vous, je serais la ! ") Harry Potter quand tu nous tiens !

animophilenrose, un grand merci pour ton commentaire. Mdrrr... a ce point la ? ;-) Oui, c'est vraiment une histoire de lien. Mais tu as certainement compris en lisant jusqu'ici que Blaise et Severus ne sont pas en reste... Je n'en dis pas plus, lol. Quoiq'il en soit, le lien est bien present et qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils seront bien obliges de faire avec... Gnark ! En meme temps, jusqu'a present, ils ont deja eu l'air con une paire de fois, lol. Oui, il y a une romance mais pas que... je tiens absolument qu'il y ait une histoire d'amour mais egalement d'autres choses, comme l'humour et le sarcasme par exemple. Quant aux sentiments, il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie, il y a aussi la haine, la jalousie, l'amitie, etc... Et j'essaye de les inserer dans l'histoire afin qu'on ne s'endorme pas a force de lire un roman a l'eau de rose. En esperant que tu apprecieras la suite... Biz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chapitre 4 s'intitulera ; "Mauvaise foi".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 Mauvaise foi

Chapitre 4; Mauvaise foi

Harry se demandait qu'est ce qui avait été le plus dur à entendre… Le fait que Drago ait des sentiments forts a son égard ? Que lui, considéré comme un héro, ait pu se comporter aussi odieusement ? Ou alors qu'encore une fois, il ne serait pas maitre de son destin ?

Il en avait vraiment marre… Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite d'événements sur lesquels il n'avait eu aucune prise, aucun contrôle.

Cette fois encore, il avait l'impression d'être dans le devoir de se sacrifier pour éviter la souffrance aux autres, d'autant qu'il s'était comporter comme une mufle !

Mais bon, de la a accepter de partager la vie de Malefoy, y'avait un monde quand même…

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Bon et bien, commença-t'il. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille au manoir Malefoy afin de m'excuser pour mon comportement déplorable d'hier soir mais aussi de ce matin…

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Blaise.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? demanda Hermione, sourcils froncés.

- Parce qu'il ne trouvera pas Drago au manoir, tout simplement, répondit ce dernier. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé après la bataille finale, il va donc falloir que je vous explique… Vous savez que Drago s'est battu de notre côté et qu'il a lancé le sort mortel a son propre père. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que sa mère lui en a énormément voulu. Vous savez que le ministère de la magie n'a jamais pu prouver que Narcissa avait un rapport quelconque avec Voldemort, a part qu'elle était mariée a son plus fidele serviteur. Mais vous ne savez pas que Narcissa a chassée son fils du manoir et qu'elle l'a menacée de le tuer s'il y revenait un jour. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est différent du Drago que vous avez connu à Poudlard ? Et bien, c'est parce qu'il n'a plus rien, ni fortune, ni prestige, ni famille… En allant vivre en Allemagne, il a joué gros. Il a tout recommencer a zéro. Il a démarrer sa propre entreprise et la meilleure, c'est qu'il vit et travaille au milieu des moldus.

Tout le monde était sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le grand Malefoy avait du tout abandonner. Outre la douleur d'avoir eu à tuer son père, il s'est vu rejeter par sa propre mère, perdant tout le prestige qui l'avait entouré depuis sa naissance. Et comble de l'ironie, il était désormais forcer de vivre et travailler avec les gens qu'il a toujours méprisé.

- Mais ou a-t'il vécu après la guerre alors ? demanda Ron, avec un élan de sympathie pour le blond.

- Chez nous, répondit Pansy. Drago était et restera toujours notre ami et nous ne pouvions pas le laisser ainsi.

- Ca va de soi, dit Hermione, encore abasourdie par les révélations de Zabini.

- Pour être honnête, reprit Pansy. Je ne sais pas ou il est allé car depuis son retour en Angleterre, il vivait chez nous. Il n'a nulle part d'autre ou aller, a part chez Severus. Mais Drago sait qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre avec son parrain.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que Severus a décidé, après le départ de Drago, de garder un œil sur Narcissa, répondit Blaise. Elle prend ca pour une marque d'affection de sa part mais ca n'a rien avoir. Il veut pourvoir la surveiller et l'empêcher de nuire… Et cette conne débarque n'importe quand chez Severus. Si Drago y va, il sera alors en grand danger.

Harry eut soudain une idée.

- Dis-moi, Blaise, dit-il. Tu m'as bien dit que Malefoy travaille avec des moldus ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci.

- Donc, je suppose qu'il a un téléphone portable ?

- En effet, dit Pansy. C'est comme ca que sa secrétaire arrive à le joindre en cas d'urgence.

Harry ouvrit la main gauche et, sans un mot, fit apparaitre son propre portable dedans.

- Harry, faudrait vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire ce genre de choses, dit Ron, admiratif.

- Blaise, peux-tu me donner le numéro de portable de Malefoy ? demanda le brun.

Harry tapa le numéro que Blaise lui avait donné et il attendit que quelqu'un décroche.

- Allo ?

- Allo, Malefoy ? C'est Potter…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t'il d'un ton brusque.

- Te parler, répondit Harry.

- T'as pas compris, on n'a plus rien à se dire, Potter !

- C'est la que tu te trompes, dit doucement le brun. Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire et…

- NON ! cria Drago. Tais-toi ! Tu en as déjà dis assez, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ou es-tu ?

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? demanda Drago en ricanant.

- Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir et de te parler, dit le Survivant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviendrais pas chez Blaise et Pansy ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'as pas encore assez humilié ? cracha le blond avec véhémence.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dis et fais mais franchement, je préférerai te dire tout ca de vive voix…

- Très bien, répondit Drago. Mais ce sera chez toi. Tu vis toujours au square Grimmaut ?

- Oui…

- J'y serai dans un petit quart d'heure… Hey, Potter ?

- Mhmm ?

- Je te déconseille de me faire un coup fourré, c'est clair ? avertit Drago d'une voix menaçante avant de raccrocher.

Harry raccrocha à son tour, l'air pensif.

- Alors ? demanda Blaise.

- Il ne veut pas revenir mais il accepte de me voir chez moi dans un quart d'heure, répondit Harry.

- Et bien, dépêchons-nous alors ! dit Ron.

- Non, Ron chéri, dit Hermione avec un sourire indulgent. Nous allons rester ici et tenir compagnie a Blaise et Pansy. Si Drago veut aller chez Harry, c'est qu'il veut le voir seul…

- Oh… Oui, bien sur, répondit Ron. Une revanche aux échecs, ca te dit Blaise ?

Harry se leva et transplana.

Il atterrit directement dans son salon et regarda par la fenêtre. Aucune trace de Malefoy.

Il se décida donc à faire un peu de rangement en l'attendant. Il rangea son ordinateur portable, qui trainait toujours sur la table de sa salle à manger lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

Harry traversa la cuisine et le hall en direction de la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit rapidement.

- Malefoy ! dit Harry en se décalant pour laisser passer le blond.

- Potter ! répondit ledit Malefoy en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry referma la porte et précéda Drago jusqu'au salon.

- Assied-toi, dit-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Viens-en au fait, Potter ! dit Drago d'une voix cinglante.

- Bon, commença Harry. Après ton départ, Severus t'a suivi, non sans me traiter d'imbécile, bien entendu. Ensuite, Hermione a voulu qu'on lui raconte la soirée d'hier, ce qu'on a fait. Et la, tu ne vas pas me croire mais, elle en est arrivée a une conclusion plutôt étrange…

- Vraiment ? ironisa le blond.

- Oui, d'après elle, continua Harry. On serait liés magiquement toi et moi. Elle pense qu'entre nous il y a un lien particulier qui serait le fruit d'un amour inconditionnel et qu'en couchant ensemble, on aurait activés ce lien. Si bien que si l'on veut pouvoir vivre heureux, on devra vivre à deux…

- Ah ! Et qu'est ce que miss-je-sais-tout pense d'autre ? demanda Malefoy.

- Autant tout te dire maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'y revenir a un autre moment, expliqua Potter. D'après Hermione, tu serais amoureux de moi depuis plusieurs années et c'est mon mariage avec Ginny qui aurait provoqué ton départ il y a trois ans ! Voila, c'est dit, ne me demande pas de le répéter…

- Je ne te le demande pas, dit simplement Drago en se levant.

- Ou est ce que tu vas ?

- Casser la gueule a Blaise pour t'avoir donné mon numéro de portable, casser la gueule a Granger pour t'avoir raconter n'importe quoi et casser la gueule a Weasley, juste parce qu'il a une tête qui ne me revient pas, siffla le blond en braquant son regard haineux dans celui d'Harry.

- D'abord, répondit Harry en souriant. Ne touche pas a Blaise car ce que j'ai dis hier a Steven est aussi valable pour toi. Ensuite, ne touche pas Hermione parce que c'est une femme et que ma filleule se trouve actuellement et pour quatre mois encore dans son ventre. Et pour finir, ne touche pas à Ron parce que s'en prendre a lui, c'est s'en prendre a moi…

Contre toute attente, le blond éclata de rire. Un rire franc et contagieux car bientôt, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, lui aussi.

Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait la d'un rire nerveux. Tout deux avaient grand besoin d'évacuer le surplus de stress auquel ils avaient été soumis et pour extérioriser, ils avaient le choix entre deux possibilités, soit ils éclataient de rire, soit ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers. A choisir… Lorsque Malefoy reprit la parole, toute colère avait disparu de son visage. La tête penchée sur le côté, il regarda Harry avait un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry soupira.

- Tu recommences, Malefoy ! lui dit-il.

- Quoi ? répondit Drago sans comprendre.

- La façon dont tu me regardes… C'est un peu…gênant…, expliqua Harry en évitant de soutenir le regard du blond.

- Bon et bien, je vais y aller, rétorqua Drago, un peu plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu.

- Attends ! le retint Harry. Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traité, tu ne le méritais pas. Je ne suis qu'un sale con, parfois…

- Parfois ? ironisa Malefoy en relevant un sourcil.

Harry leva alors les yeux vers sa Némésis et constata avec soulagement qu'il souriait.

- Excuses acceptées, Potter, répondit-il.

- Merci. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu en pensais…

- De quoi ? interrogea Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, a propos des conclusions d'Hermione…

- Ecoutes, Potter, dit nerveusement Malefoy. La, il faut vraiment que j'y aille… On pourra en discuter une autre fois, si tu y tiens.

- Ok, ca marche, répondit Harry avec un sourire que Drago qualifia de « ravageur ».

- Je te propose quelque chose, dit Drago sous une impulsion soudaine.

- Je t'écoute…

Drago tendit la main vers Harry, dans un geste qui leur sembla aussi bien familier que douloureux, a tous les deux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer, répondit-il sérieusement en attrapant la main tendue, sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager, sans réellement comprendre qu'ils venaient de faire un sacré bond en avant. Au bout d'un moment, Drago détourna le regard.

- Au revoir, Harry, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le hall.

- Au revoir, Drago, répondit le héro.

Malefoy sortit dans la rue en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. La pluie s'était remise à tomber mais Drago n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Au lieu de transplaner, il décida de marcher un peu, il en avait bien besoin. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le 12, square Grimmaut.

« Si seulement, il avait accepté cette amitié neuf ans plus tôt, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes ! », pensa-t'il.

Drago savait qu'il avait fait preuve de mauvaise foi en évitant de répondre à Harry. Il savait également qu'il n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance et que tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait répondre franchement aux questions qui tracassaient tant son ancien ennemi.

Pour l'heure, il était néanmoins satisfait d'avoir éludé la question…

Lorsque Drago arriva chez Blaise, il était trempé des pieds à la tête mais un sourire beat flottait sur son visage pale.

- Ah, te revoilà enfin ! s'exclama Pansy, qui prenait un the en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Alors, comment ca s'est passé ? demanda Hermione avidement.

- Bien, répondit Drago en la fixant avec intensité. Mais à l' avenir, évites de réfléchir, surtout quand il s'agit de moi et de mes sentiments, ca me ferait grandement plaisir…

Hermione rougit sous l'insinuation non masquée.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'Harry t'a raconté tout ce qui s'est dit ici après ton départ ? demanda-t'elle, anxieuse.

- Oui, répondit le blond d'un air détaché.

- Et ? insista la brune.

- Et il semblerait que miss-je-sais-tout ne sait finalement pas tout ! rétorqua Drago.

- Vraiment ? demanda Pansy d'un air innocent. Donc, tu n'as jamais été amoureux d'Harry ? Et cette relation sexuelle n'a donc aucun impact sur votre futur ? Je suppose que tu vas repartir en Allemagne et reprendre le cours de ta vie normalement ?

- Pansy, arrêtes de fréquenter Granger ! répondit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, avant de tourner les talons. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans ma chambre, ajouta-t'il a l'intention de Pansy.

Hermione et Pansy se regardèrent, bouches-bée. Une fois que Pansy entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago se refermer, elle s'adressa à Hermione avec des airs de conspiratrices.

- Tu y crois, toi, a son baratin ? demanda-t'elle.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Il ne veut pas admettre ses sentiments pour Harry, reprit-elle, songeuse.

- Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, en soi, poursuivit la brune. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Harry ait raconté cette histoire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'on les aide, dit Pansy avec un sourire typiquement serpentardesque.

- Aider qui et pourquoi ? demanda Blaise en arrivant dans la cuisine avec une démarche triomphante, suivi de Ron.

- Aider Harry et Drago, tiens, expliqua Pansy en haussant les épaules. Leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre…

- Alors je te souhaite bon courage ! annonça Blaise en éclatant de rire.

- Pourquoi dis tu ca ? demanda Hermione.

- Mione chérie, dit Ron. Tu sais a quel point Harry peut être têtu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, dis-toi que Drago est encore pire…, continua Zabini, riant de plus belle. Je pense que vous allez avoir du sport avec ses deux la !

Hermione et Ron regagnèrent leur maison peu de temps après, laissant Pansy et Blaise cogiter divers plans pour réunir les deux têtes de mules qu'étaient Drago et Harry.

Pendant ce temps, au square Grimmaut, Harry avait repris son travail, envoyant des mails et des hiboux distraitement.

Il n'arrivait pas à chasser Drago de son esprit. Il était peut-être long à la détente mais il n'était pas stupide pour autant et il avait bien remarqué que le blond évitait intentionnellement de lui répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de s'expliquer ? », pensa Harry.

Ce n'était quand même pas si dur… A moins que…

Une impression étrange traversa le corps et l'esprit du survivant, comme s'il avait eu un éclair de lucidité.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t'il. Non, c'est impossible… Ca ne peut PAS être ca !

Harry décida d'arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui, il n'était plus vraiment en état de se concentrer.

- Tempus ! marmonna-t'il. Par Merlin, il est déjà 19h…

Harry commençait à avoir faim, il appela donc Dobby, qui était revenu à son service lorsqu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard.

- Monsieur Harry Potter m'a appelé, monsieur ? demanda Dobby de sa voix fluette.

- Oui, Dobby, répondit-il en souriant. Pourrais-tu me préparer un petit quelque chose à manger, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur monsieur, tout de suite…, répondit l'elfe.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Dobby revint annoncer à Harry que son repas l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Harry fut, comme d'habitude, stupéfié par la quantité de nourriture que Dobby préparait pour une seule personne.

Il y avait des légumes sautés, des pommes de terre cuites à la vapeur, diverses sauces et viandes ainsi que des pates froides et de la salade en grosse quantité.

Avec un élan d'affection pour ce petit être qui faisait tout pour le satisfaire, il s'installa et entreprit de faire honneur aux plats qui fumaient, dégageant diverses odeurs plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Après avoir mangé et but un café revigorant, Harry se sentait fatigué. Il décida donc d'aller se doucher avant de se mettre au lit.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et après avoir préparé ses affaires de toilette ainsi que son pyjama, il entra dans la douche, se rappelant la suite qu'avaient pris les événements de la veille, lorsque Drago l'avait appelé, lui demandant une serviette de bain…

Il ricana en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude.

Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers le blond lorsqu'il se savonna et se rinça abondamment. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en repensant au moment intime qu'il avait partagé avec ce dernier et se demanda si cette situation se représenterait un jour.

Il fut saisi d'avoir eu une telle pensée mais son corps et son esprit travaillant individuellement, il constata avec consternation que Drago l'excitait incontestablement.

En soupirant d'aise, il entreprit de se soulager manuellement… Après tout, il était seul chez lui et personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, n'est ce pas ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le lien dont Hermione avait parlé existait réellement et qu'en ce moment même, Drago s'en apercevait avec frayeur.

Alors qu'il lisait sur son lit, il fut saisi par une excitation intense qui ne venait pas de lui.

Son membre se gonfla douloureusement.

Drago ferma les yeux et ressentit aussitôt une sensation étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être sous la douche et pouvait presque sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son corps.

Dans sa tête, il vit Harry dégoulinant d'eau et de savon, qui se masturbait effrontément en murmurant son nom.

Suivant la cadence, il glissa sa main dans son pantalon et se caressa au même rythme qu'Harry.

Lorsque ce dernier accéléra, Drago l'imita et ce fut ensemble qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance…

Drago rouvrit ses yeux métalliques qui avaient pris une teinte plus sombre.

Il lança un sort de nettoyage tandis qu'un sourire pervers éclaira son visage.

« Tu veux jouer à ca, Potter ? Très bien, alors on va jouer à deux ! », pensa-t'il après avoir compris que la situation pouvait très bien être inversée…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews for chapter 4

animophilenrose 9/9/12 . chapter 4

Je commence a bien aimé ce lien moi ! ;p

animophilenrose, moi aussi, je l'apprecie de plus en plus car, au risque de me repeter, je decouvre l'histoire tres peu de temps avant vous, mes tres chers lcteurs et lectrices... ;-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisis 9/9/12 . chapter 4

Formidable ! Harry risque d'être surpris. Ca va être difficile pour eux de se passer de l'autre. Et le rapprochement va se feire beaucoup plus vite qu'on ne croit. Hi hi hi !

Kisis, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire continue a te plaire... Oui, c'est clair que ca va devenir difficile mais bon, ils doivent encore apprendre a s'apprivoiser, ce qui risque de leur prende pas mal de temps et d'energie. Pour ma part, je crois que ca va me couter quelques larmes et quelques fous rires... lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chapitre 5 s'intitulera ; "Mise au point".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 Mise au point

Chapitre 5 Mise au point…

Les jours passèrent lentement mais surement. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal a se concentrer et régulièrement, il faisait preuve d'une impatience qui ne lui ressemblait pas, d'habitude.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son comportement avait changé ou peut-être refusait-il simplement de le voir…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago était dans le même état.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Pansy, Drago était resté chez eux, prétextant que ses employés s'en sortaient très bien sans lui pour le moment.

Par contre, elle déplora son changement d'humeur constant, ce qui était, selon elle, plutôt exaspérant.

La veille du mariage, elle avait elle-même les nerfs à vif et elle ne put se contenir lorsque Drago fit encore une fois une réflexion désobligeante…

- Drago ! dit-elle en s'imposant le calme. Je t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais… Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te comporter de cette façon parce que je commence tout doucement à arriver au bout de mes capacités en ce qui concerne le chapitre « patience », tu me suis ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Et crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas longtemps avant de te lancer un sort de mutisme ! continua-t'elle.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! la défia Drago d'un air scandalisé.

- Tu veux parier ? dit-elle. Sérieusement Drago, je me marie demain. Je suis stressée et fatigué donc, j'aimerai que pour une fois, tu fasses preuve d'un minimum de compassion !

- Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien, répondit le blond. Mais tu admettras quand même que ce traiteur est bien trop cher…

- DRAGO ! cria-t'elle.

- Ok, ok, je m'en vais…, dit-il. Je vais voir si Blaise a besoin de moi, ca te va ?

Pansy se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était énervée.

- Drago, Blaise est chez Harry…

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il. Après tout, je suis son témoin, non ? Il est donc normal que j'aille le voir la veille de son mariage afin de m'assurer qu'il n'a besoin de rien…

- Qui donc essayes-tu de convaincre, Drago ? demanda-t'elle en riant à moitié.

- Laisses tomber ! rétorqua-t'il en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard courroucé a Pansy, il transplana.

Blaise et Harry discutaient joyeusement au sujet du mariage et des derniers préparatifs.

- Tout en fin prêt ! Les invitations sont parties depuis deux semaines. Mon ensemble attend sagement dans ta garde-robe, la robe de Pansy doit lui être livrée d'une minute a l'autre, le traiteur arrivera demain matin afin de préparer la salle, les décorations sont posées et les bagues sont ici…, dit-il en agitant une petite boite.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit un Drago souriant se tenir sur le pas de sa porte.

- Salut Harry, dit le blond.

- Salut toi, répondit-il avec le même sourire. Entre…

Drago suivit Harry jusqu'au salon ou il vit Blaise, assit dans un fauteuil a une place, entrain d'admirer l'intérieur d'une petite boite.

- Salut Blaise, dit-il. Attirant ainsi l'attention de son meilleur ami.

- Oh, salut Dray, répondit-il avec un sourire ravi. Il ne manquait plus que toi…

- Pour ? demanda l'intéressé tout en allant s'asseoir en face, sur le canapé deux places.

Harry alla s'asseoir a côté de Drago tandis que Blaise s'expliqua.

- Et bien, vous êtes nos témoins et je dois donc vous remettre les alliances.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent.

- Fais voir, dit le brun.

- Waouw, elles sont magnifiques ! dit Drago avec sincérité lorsqu'Harry eut ouvert ladite boite.

- Tenez ! dit Blaise en sortant deux petites boites identiques de sa poche. Comme ca, Drago, tu conserveras ma bague jusqu'à demain et Harry, tu conserveras celle de Pansy.

Drago sortit les deux bagues de l'écrin et donna la plus petite à Harry, ensuite, chacun rangea la bague dont il avait la responsabilité dans sa petite boite. Drago la mit dans sa poche tandis qu'Harry la fit disparaitre sans prononcer le moindre son.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise. Dit Harry devant la mine inquiète de son ami. Elle est en sécurité dans ma table de nuit.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, mentit-il. Alors Drago, tu es venu pour une raison particulière ? ajouta Blaise afin de changer de sujet.

- Et bien oui, répondit-il. J'étais venu voir si tu n'avais besoin de rien, genre petit réglage de dernière minute ?

- T'es un menteur fini, toi, hein ! répondit Blaise en souriant.

- Mais si tu n'as besoin de rien, je peux m'en aller, ajouta le blond en rougissant légèrement.

- Non, tu peux rester Dray, j'allais partir de toute façon, expliqua Zabini en se levant.

Son rougissement soudain n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Blaise, ni a ceux d'Harry, d'ailleurs…

Blaise salua ses deux amis et partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Dobby apporta une bouteille de whisky ainsi que deux verres étincelants sous le regard médusé de Drago.

- Tu as l'intention de me saouler ? demanda-t'il en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, répondit Harry en éclatant de rire. La dernière fois qu'on était bourré, ca a plutôt dégénéré, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ouai, on peut dire ca comme ca, marmonna Drago.

- Je pense juste qu'une conversation sérieuse mérite une boisson sérieuse pour l'accompagner…

Drago eut un frisson, il venait de comprendre qu'Harry avait bien l'intention de reprendre la discussion la ou ils l'avaient laissée la dernier fois.

- En fait… je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, la… je dois partir et…

- Que nenni ! répondit Harry. Il est grand temps que nous ayons une conversation tous les deux, reconnais-le…

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, reconnut-il a contrecœur.

- Je veux savoir tout ce que tu me caches, Drago…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda nerveusement le blond d'un air innocent, qui contrastait avec l'expression de son visage.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne fais pas l'innocent, ca ne te va pas du tout ! répondit Harry de manière sarcastique.

- …

- Bien, reprit le survivant. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'Hermione m'a dit a propos de nous…

Le cœur de Drago loupa un battement.

- Et ? osa-t'il répondre.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait tout à fait tort…

- Ah…

- Je suis subjugué par ton éloquence, ironisa Harry.

- Que veux tu que je te dise ? soupira Drago.

- Ce que TOI, tu en penses…, répondit l'autre.

- Honnêtement ?

- Oui, honnêtement !

- J'ai perdu la faculté de penser depuis un moment, tu sais…

- Tu viens de faire une phrase complète, c'est un bon début, pouffa Harry. Et entre nous, il n'y a que les légumes qui n'ont pas la faculté de penser !

- Très drôle, Potter !

- Oh, je suis redevenu Potter ? demanda Harry en imitant un enfant à qui on vient de refuser un caprice.

- Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux une minute ? dit Drago, irrité.

En réponse, il reçut le plus beau sourire de sa Némésis.

- Et bien, tu as peut-être raison. Je dis bien « peut-être » !

- Qui ca, moi ou Hermione ? demanda le brun.

- Vous deux, lâcha-t'il dans un souffle.

- Serais-tu entrain d'admettre que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? demanda Harry soudainement très sérieux.

- J'ai dis « peut-être », répondit Drago en plissant les yeux.

- Oh…d'accord ! Et si je te dis que tes sentiments sont « peut-être » partagés, tu dis quoi ?

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, ce n'est pas drôle ! s'emporta le blond.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi, Drago, répondit Harry. J'essaye juste de savoir ou j'en suis et surtout ou on va…

- Développe, dit Malefoy.

- Et bien, je ne veux pas me lancer dans quelque chose d'incertain, expliqua le survivant.

- Oh la, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, annonça Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, si toi et moi, on devait… faire un bout de chemin ensemble, continua Harry. J'aime autant ne pas m'envoyer dans le mur !

- Y'a un truc que je ne piges pas…

- Quoi ?

- On est bien entrain de parler de toi et moi, la ? demanda Drago.

- Evidemment ! répondit Harry.

- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi parle-t'on de sentiment ? Il est de notoriété publique que tu me hais, non ? J'ai plutôt tendance à penser que tu parles de cul, je me trompe ?

- De 1, on parle de sentiments afin de clarifier ce qu'on ressent tous les deux. De 2, oui, jusqu'à il y a peu, je te haïssais et je ne suis pas encore sur que ca n'est plus le cas. Et de 3, si on se met ensemble, ca va de soi que le sexe en fera partie, néanmoins, je ne parle pas uniquement de cul comme tu sembles le penser, énuméra le brun avec assurance.

- As-tu remarqué comme ce « lien » nous joue des tours ? demanda subitement Malefoy.

- Heu… A quel sujet au juste ? s'inquiéta Potter.

- Disons que je SAIS que parfois, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire plaisir en pensant à moi, dit Drago avec sarcasme.

- Que… Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser ca mais… c'est faux…, tenta désespérément Harry.

- Détrompes-toi, dit Drago, ravi que la situation tourne en sa faveur. Je ne le pense pas, je le VIS…

- Comment ca, tu le vis ? demanda le survivant, qui commença légèrement à paniquer.

- Des fois, je ressens une excitation soudaine et quand je me concentre bien sur la chose, je te vois, toi, entrain de te masturber en murmurant mon nom…

- Oh… ca m'est peut-être arrivé une fois ou deux mais… comment dire… ? Et puis d'abord, comment ca se fait que je ne ressens pas ce que toi tu fais ?

- Peut-être tout simplement parce que moi, je ne l'ai pas encore fais, expliqua Drago.

- Pas encore ?

- Non, pas encore… répéta-t'il d'un air entendu. Mais je suppose que lorsque ce sera le cas, tu seras aux premières loges, tout comme je l'ai été pour toi.

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et une drôle de sensation dans son bas ventre. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il sentit le début d'une érection arriver.

Il remercia mentalement Merlin d'être assis à ce moment, Drago ne pouvait donc voir son malaise pointer le bout de son nez.

En effet, il ne pouvait pas le voir mais par contre, il pouvait le sentir.

- Harry…, dit Drago en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes ca tout de suite !

- Mais quoi ?

- Arrête de t'exciter ainsi ou je jure devant Merlin que je ne saurai pas me retenir bien longtemps…

- Ne me dis pas que tu sens CA aussi ? demanda Harry, outré.

- Oh que si, je le sens, répondit l'autre.

- Et merde ! s'exclama Harry en se cachant le visage entre les mains. Je touche vraiment le fond, la…

Le silence envahit la pièce pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Harry n'osa pas relever la tête.

Et d'un coup, un seul, il se releva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse.

Il paraissait effrayé par quelque chose.

Ses yeux verts étaient plus grands que d'ordinaire tandis que ses pupilles étaient dangereusement dilatées.

- C'est… c'est quoi… ca ? demanda-t'il, la voix haletante.

- Disons juste que… ton excitation a… a fait naitre… la… la mienne…, répondit Drago, la voix hachée.

- Et quoi ? demanda Harry avec impatience.

- Et quoi quoi ?

- Bin, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? précisa le brun.

- Je pense qu'on a trois possibilités, réfléchit Drago.

- Lesquelles ?

- T'as l'air frustré, Harry ! ironisa le blond.

- Je n'ai pas que l'air… Alors, lesquelles ?

- On reste frustrés comme deux cons, on se libère vite fait chacun dans notre coin ou alors, on s'envoie en l'air ! récita Drago d'une traite.

- Il est hors de question que je reste frustré ! s'emporta Harry.

- Ne reste donc plus que deux cas de figure…

- Ok, on monte! trancha Harry.

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent tellement de surprise, qu'on eut dit qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- J'ai pourtant bien dis « deux cas de figure » ?

- Ecoute mon mignon, rétorqua Harry. Il est hors de question que je me soulage à la main alors que l'objet de mes désirs se trouve à un mètre cinquante de moi, tu saisis ?

- Mon mignon ? Potter, si tu tiens à la vie, ne m'appelle plus jamais « mon mignon » ! Je suis un Malefoy ! Un Malefoy est sarcastique, cynique, méchant, capricieux, provocateur, sans conscience, sans regret, et doté d'un amour propre qui dépasse l'entendement. Mais jamais « mignon »…

Harry éclata de rire devant la colère de son ancien ennemi.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le « mignon ».

- Ta colère augmente tes envies, mon mignon…

- Retires ca tout de suite !

- Sinon quoi ? provoqua Harry.

- Sinon je te casse les dents !

- Avant ou après m'avoir sauté ? lui demanda-t'il a voix basse.

Drago fit le tour de la table et se jeta sur Harry et l'empoigna pour le col, la colère déformant ses traits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews for chapter 5

brigitte26 9/9/12 . chapter 5

harry est vraiment maladroit  
vite vite la suite

brigitte26, oui, c'est meme plus de la maladresse, y'a des fois ou ca frole la stupidite mais bon... ;-) T'inquietes, la suite arrivera plus vite que prevu, lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

animophilenrose 9/10/12 . chapter 5

Mamamia c'etait chaud la dernière partie ! J'A-DORE !

animophilenrose (vais bien finir par reussir a l'ecrire sans devoir regarder, lol). Oui, treeeeeeeeeeeeeees chaud et encore, ce n'est pas fini... T'es bien assise ? Alors profites du chapitre suivant qui est... encooooore plus chaud, lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chapitre 6 s'intitulera ;" Le mariage"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 Le mariage

Chapitre 6 Le mariage.

- Retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, Harry ! Articula lentement Drago, le tenant toujours par le col.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Harry, donc l'excitation était bien plus grande que la crainte, hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire odieusement sexy.

Drago s'humidifia les lèvres, tentant d'imposer le calme à son esprit ainsi qu'a son corps.

Harry, ayant perçu le trouble de Drago, fit un petit pas en avant, juste assez pour que leurs corps entrent en contact. Ce qui eut l'effet désirée…

Drago écrasa violement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, l'attirant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Leurs corps bouillonnaient d'un désir charnel inavoué.

Harry glissa sa jambe gauche entre les jambes du blond, écrasant ainsi son érection contre la cuisse de Drago.

Ils gémirent en même temps, s'embrassant sauvagement. Drago attrapa alors les cheveux du brun et lui tira la tête en arrière.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées, Harry ! dit-il en collant ses lèvres contre l'oreille droite de son vis-à-vis. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui me prends…

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Harry pour transplaner avec Drago jusque dans sa chambre.

Ils ne se déshabillaient pas, non. Ils s'arrachaient leurs vêtements.

Ils ne se promettaient rien, juste un moment de passion incontrôlée.

Ils ne voulaient pas penser à demain, seul l'instant présent les occupait.

Et ce fut avec passion et acharnement que leurs corps se prouvèrent leur amour alors qu'eux-mêmes refusaient encore de l'admettre.

Une fois complètement nus, Harry poussa Drago sur le lit deux personnes, recouvert d'une parure vert émeraude.

Il ne voulait pas que cette fois ce soit bestial, il voulait ressentir les choses différemment…

Il s'allongea avec délicatesse sur le corps laiteux et musclé, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant a sa portée, avec une infinie douceur.

Drago n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi lui offrait-il tant de douceur et de délicatesse alors que la première fois, il n'y avait eu que dureté ?

Tout en se posant un millier de question, il caressa le dos de son amant, en passant par ses fesses fermes.

Harry releva la tête et planta ses yeux émeraude dans les yeux couleur mercure de Drago.

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux, Drago ? demanda-t'il.

- Oui, répondit le blond.

Alors, Harry fit apparaitre un petit tube de lubrifiant. Il en mit un petit peu sur son majeur et l'introduisit entre les fesses du blond. Celui-ci émit un petit cri de douleur.

Harry, surprit, retira son doigt et dévisagea Drago.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fais ? demanda-t'il.

- Disons que d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis au-dessus, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Ah, d'accord, fit Harry. Et tu es sur que…

- Oui, je suis sur, Harry ! Continues, s'il te plait.

Le survivant reprit alors ses occupations, en allant doucement afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre se détendit, il introduisit un second doigt. Il arrêta les mouvements, laissant le temps à Drago de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t'il auprès du blond.

- Oui, ca va, répondit Drago.

Harry fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour dilater correctement l'entrée tant désirée.

Drago étouffa un cri de douleur en mordant dans l'oreiller. Il s'habitua lentement aux gestes que lui faisait Harry et commença tout doucement à en éprouver du plaisir.

Harry le comprit lorsqu'il entendit sa Némésis gémir en bougeant son bassin. Il introduisit alors un dernier doigt.

- Oh oui, Harry, vas-y… gémit Drago. Viens, prends-moi, ajouta-t'il en l'embrassant a pleine bouche.

L'élu releva alors les jambes de Drago, les posa sur ses épaules et se positionna a l'entrée sans pour autant y pénétrer,

- Expires profondément, lui dit doucement Harry. Ca risque de te faire un peu mal…

Drago obéit sans se faire prier, tout en fermant les yeux.

A ce moment précis, Harry se sentit ému par la confiance que Drago lui accordait ainsi que par la beauté parfaite du corps qui se donnait à lui.

Reprenant le cours des choses, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur du corps chaud qui lui donnait tant de sensations exquises.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inferieure jusqu'au sang tandis qu'Harry s'arrêta de bouger afin que chacun puisse reprendre une respiration normale.

Les sensations étaient extrêmes aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Pour Drago, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait de ce côté de la barre et c'était douloureux. Pour Harry, l'étroitesse qui se resserrait autour de son membre gonflé était à la limite du tolérable. Il leur fallu a tous les deux quelques minutes avant de pouvoir continuer.

Harry attendait un signe de son amant pour pouvoir bouger afin de faire cesser la douleur et leur permettre a tous deux d'atteindre le plaisir.

Drago lui fit un léger hochement de tête, ce fut le signal qu'il attendait.

Il commença alors à bouger lentement, faisant grimacer son amant. Puis, plus profondément, jusqu'à entrer entièrement. L'excitation reprenant le dessus, le rythme s'accéléra de lui-même, faisant gémir les deux hommes en concert.

Soudain, le blond poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres et Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate. Il garda alors la même cadence, butant à chaque fois contre cet organe orgasmique tout en attrapant de sa main droite l'érection de son ancien ennemi. Harry accorda la masturbation au même rythme qu'il se déhancha.

Ils étaient tout deux au supplice, le plaisir montait et montait encore. A présent, même s'ils l'auraient voulu, ils n'auraient pas pu s'arrêter.

- Harry, je… Aaaarghhhh ! dit Drago en se rependant en un long râle, entre leurs deux corps trempés de sueur.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps, subjugué par l'orgasme que le blond venait d'avoir. Il avait, évidemment, ressenti toutes les sensations de cet orgasme, ce qui précipita le sien dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber en douceur contre le corps de Drago, haletant tout autant que lui, qui venait également de ressentir un deuxième orgasme.

- C'était… Waouw ! dit Drago, a court de mots.

- Tu l'as dis, répondit Harry. C'est la première fois que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que je ressens un truc pareil…, acheva le brun.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et fit un sourire à son amant. Celui-ci le lui rendit de bon cœur.

- On n'est pas plus avancés, hein ! dit Drago.

- Non, on n'est pas plus avancés mais au moins on n'est plus frustres, répondit Harry en riant.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à aller se doucher, dit Drago avec une moue de dégoût en regardant son ventre.

- Mais je suis bien la, moi, répondit le brun.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, ricana le blond. Mais il va falloir que tu te bouges car moi, je VEUX aller prendre une douche.

Harry se retira lentement et a regret de l'antre délicieusement moite de son partenaire.

- Tu as raison, va te doucher, dit-il en souriant. Car après, il va falloir qu'on cause…

- Encore ?

- Oui, encore…

Drago se leva en soupirant.

- Bon et elle est ou ta salle de bain ?

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux pris une bonne douche, ils redescendirent dans le salon.

- Et maintenant, tu veux un verre de whisky ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, je crois que j'en ai besoin, répondit Drago. Tu avais tout prévu, n'est ce pas ? Tu as beaucoup de chance que je ne t'envoi pas un Doloris, très cher !

- Allons, mon mignon, fais pas cette tête, ricana le brun en lui tendant un verre de whisky pur feu.

- Je suppose que ce ne servirait a rien que je t'ordonne d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ?

- Tu supposes bien, répondit simplement Potter, en portant son verre a ses lèvres.

- Bon, de quoi voulais-tu « encore » parler ? demanda Drago.

- De ce qui va se passer a partir de demain…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons des amis en commun, commença Harry. Et je déteste mentir à mes amis. Mais… je le ferai si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? demanda Drago. Arrêtes un peu de bafouiller et exprime-toi clairement, si possible.

- Je te demande si on va annoncer à nos amis qu'on est ensemble ou pas !

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de leur dire ? demanda Drago, étonné.

- Je te signale que la premier fois, je ne me suis pas gêné de leur dire qu'on avait couché ensemble, clarifia Harry.

- Oui mais la, tu leur avais bien fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de cul, reprocha le blond. Dois-je comprendre qu'on en est toujours au même point ?

- Bien sur que non, dit Harry en chassant cette idée d'un geste de la main. Il est clair qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier entre toi et moi bien que je sois encore incapable de trouver les mots pour l'expliquer.

- Pour moi, c'est pareil, répondit Malefoy. On ne sait même pas s'il s'agit réellement de sentiments, peut-être bien que oui mais peut-être qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une attirance sexuelle… Nous n'en savons rien !

- Nous avons déjà tous les deux ressenti des attirances sexuelles, Drago, expliqua le brun. Mais jamais rien que je puisse comparer a ce que nous vivons pour l'instant.

- C'est juste…

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Tout dépend de toi, répondit Malefoy. Personnellement, je serai plutôt d'avis à les laisser mariner dans leur jus. Je soupçonne Blaise et Severus d'avoir provoquer les choses avec la soirée et ce jeu débile…

- Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concerne ces deux enfoirés, répliqua Harry. Tu as raison, on va les laisser languir. Après tout, si leur but était de nous mettre ensemble, on ne peut pas leur annoncer aussi vite, ce serait bien trop facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Il y a des fois ou je te trouve très Serpentards, Harry, dit Drago avec un sourire de connivence.

- Merci pour le compliment… Donc demain, on se comporte comme si nous en étions toujours au même point ?

- Exact, répondit Drago. On va leur sortir le grand jeu critiques, sarcasmes, disputes, reproches et j'en passe…

Ils éclatèrent tous deux d'un rire sonore, ravis de faire marcher tous leurs amis, tout en se resservant un verre de whisky.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore comprit, c'est qu'on ne peut PAS tout contrôler et ils n'avaient pas non plus mesuré les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir au cas où une petite poussière viendrait se loger dans l'un des rouages de leur petit plan diabolique…

Ils allaient bientôt se rendre compte, à leurs dépens, que dans certains cas, on ne peut pas faire semblant…

Cette nuit la, Drago passa la nuit dans les bras de sa Némésis. Ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises, se prodiguant mutuellement de plus en plus de plaisir. S'observant, se dévoilant mais aussi s'attachant l'un a l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry avait mis son réveil à sonner de bonne heure. Ils étaient donc relativement crever lorsque le réveil leur annonça qu'il était 7h du matin.

Il était effectivement grand temps de se lever, Blaise arriverait bientôt et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il les voit au saut du lit sinon, leur petit jeu menaçait de capoter avant même d'avoir commencé.

Harry et Drago se douchèrent donc rapidement. Le brun prêta des vêtements au blond afin qu'il puisse se changer. Drago était foutrement sexy avec ce pantalon en toile d'un blanc immaculé et sa chemise assortie.

- On croirait voir un ange, dit Harry en se léchant les babines avec envie.

Le blond haussa un sourcil en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste naturel.

- Harry, je ne suis pas un ange ! expliqua-t'il avec patience. Je ne suis pas un ange et je ne suis pas mignon… Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir enfoncer ca dans ton crane ?

- Je ne sais pas… En attendant, il faut que tu t'en aille, mon mignon…

- Je te hais, Potter ! siffla le blond en souriant à demi.

- Je sais. Je te hais aussi, Malefoy ! répondit Harry avec le même air.

DING DONG !

- Merde ! siffla Drago, une légère panique dans la voix. Tu crois que c'est déjà Blaise ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur… Je reçois rarement de la visite à huit heure moins dix ! dit il en se précipitant vers le hall. A tantôt…

- A tantôt, répondit Drago avant de transplaner.

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise entra dans le salon, rouge d'excitation, portant un sac en plastique à la main.

- Voili voila, dit-il joyeusement. Je suis un petit peu en avance mais je vois que tu es déjà levé et douché.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié quel jour nous sommes…, répondit Harry en souriant.

- J'ai apporté mes souliers, j'avais oublié de les prendre hier, expliqua-t'il en posant son sac sur la table.

Soudain, il leva les yeux vers Harry, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Ce ne serait pas les clopes de Drago, ca ? demanda-t'il en pointant son doigt vers la paquet se trouvant à côté de son sac.

- Oh… oui…, je pense qu'il a du les oublier hier soir, répondit simplement le brun, légèrement confus.

- Mhmmm, fit Blaise, peu convaincu.

- Je vais chercher du café dans la cuisine, fait comme chez toi, j'en ai pour deux minutes, dit Harry en s'éloignant vers la cuisine, histoire de reprendre contenance.

Il entendit Blaise lui demander depuis l'autre pièce après l'alliance de Pansy.

- Tu peux aller la chercher dans ma table de nuit…, répondit-il bêtement.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Blaise ne s'était toujours pas séparé de son sourire ridicule, ce qui irrita quelque peu notre ami.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? lui demanda Zabini.

- Heu, oui… pourquoi ?

- Tu étais seul ?

- Oui, papa ! répondit Harry en se demandant ou son ami voulait en venir.

- Tu es un menteur, Harry, souffla Blaise en riant à gorge déployée. Pour ta gouverne, je viens de ta chambre… Et ca pue le sexe, là-haut…

- Bon, très bien papa, j'avoue ! dit Potter. Je n'étais peut-être pas seul cette nuit, t'es content ?

- Tout dépend de la personne qui était avec toi…

- Aucune importance ! trancha Harry en servant deux tasses de café.

Pendant ce temps la, Drago avait transplané chez Blaise et Pansy. En entrant dans la pièce principale, il constata qu'un grand désordre dominait.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Drago a Pansy, qui courait dans tous les sens.

- C'est le traiteur ! dit-il d'une voix énervée. Cet abruti a tout débarqué mais bien entendu, c'est à moi de faire le reste !

- Tu vois que tu aurais du m'écouter à propos du traiteur, dit Drago en secouant la tête. Allez, je vais le faire. Vas te préparer…

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t'elle.

- Evidemment ! Allez file…, répondit-il en la chassant gentiment.

Pansy monta les marche quatre a quatre et claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit une heure et demie plus tard, tout était en ordre le buffet était installé à la place prévue, les tables étaient dressées et les serveurs s'affairaient à mettre les boissons au frais a l'aide d'un sort de givrage…

- Mais je n'ai pas commandé ses deux plats, dit-elle en montrant du doigt un plat de saumon cuit entouré de citron et de légumes ainsi qu'un autre plat contenant un seau a champagne ou tout autour se trouvaient des huitres empilées les unes sur les autres.

- Je sais…, répondit Drago avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Et pourquoi est ce qu'il y a des serveurs ? demanda-t'elle encore. Nous avions prévu que les elfes de maison se chargeraient du service…

- Et bien, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec le traiteur…, dit le blond en riant.

- Drago Malefoy ! tonna-t'elle sans conviction. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Rien de spécial…, je lui ai juste fait comprendre que pour le prix, il pouvait bien faire un effort sur la qualité du service. Il a donc ajouté ses deux magnifiques plats et mis quelques serveurs à notre disposition…

- Tu es incorrigible…, dit la future mariée en gloussant.

- Mais avoue que le résultat en vaut la peine…, rétorqua Drago avec son plus beau sourire.

- Je l'admets, répondit-elle avec un regard d'admiration.

- Au fait, Pansy…, l'interpella Drago alors qu'elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu es magnifique…

Pansy rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver peu de temps après que Pansy soit retournée dans sa chambre afin de parfaire son maquillage.

Ce fut donc Drago qui les dirigea vers la salle principale qui servirait à l'union a proprement parlé.

C'était en fait une pièce gigantesque ou les fauteuils et les tables avaient disparu afin de laisser place à des bancs confortables, installés en demi-lune et qui se tournaient tous dans la même direction. Comme décorations, ils avaient installés des ballons blancs qui flottaient magiquement, se déplaçant au gré de leurs envies. Des étoiles scintillaient de part et d'autre de la salle ou les tentures tirées leur donnaient un aspect fantomatique.

Une fois que tous les invités furent installés, Drago referma la porte de la pièce et se tint devant, empêchant quiconque d'y entrer ou d'en sortir sans son consentement.

A un moment, il entendit de légers bruits derrière la porte et il comprit tout de suite que Blaise venait probablement d'arriver en compagnie d'Harry.

Drago passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et leur dit que tout était prêt et que Pansy se trouvait en ce moment dans sa chambre…

- Ok, je transplane dans ta chambre, Dray, rejoins-moi…

- Ok, j'arrive, répondit le blond. Le temps de mettre la main sur Severus...

Harry monta les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Pansy tandis que Blaise disparaissait et que Drago referma la porte, cherchant son parrain des yeux.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'approcha discrètement.

- Tu peux y aller, lui dit Rogue. Je te remplace ici…

Drago sortit alors et se dirigea vers sa chambre en tâtant la précieuse petite boite qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Drago et Blaise passèrent la porte de la salle sous les applaudissements des convives.

Drago, qui avait gardé la tenue blanche d'Harry, contrastait étrangement avec Blaise dont le costume était bleu nuit, la cape de mariage était de la même couleur sauf qu'elles comportaient de minuscules petits point brillants qui semblaient bouger tout seuls.

Ils s'approchèrent du centre de la salle ou ils rejoignirent le marieur.

C'était un petit homme au crane dégarni et au bidon légèrement proéminent qui affichait un sourire sympathique.

Une douce musique envahit alors la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers la porte ou Pansy fit son apparition, accrochée au bras de Potter.

Pansy était vêtue d'une longue robe couleur crème, cintrée du buste jusqu'à la taille et flottante de la taille aux pieds. Elle avait de fines bretelles garnies de fleurs roses pale et une cape de mariage de la même couleur que sa robe, qu'elle portait comme un châle.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque en un semblant de chignon dont certaines mèches retombaient par-ci par-là en jolies boucles anglaises.

Harry, quant à lui, portait exactement la même tenue que Drago, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Harry et Pansy rejoignirent Blaise et Drago devant le marieur.

Je vous passerai les détails de la conversation habituelle du « Voulez-vous prendre pour époux… », qui eut lieu malgré tout et passerai a la suite qui est bien plus originale…

Donc, après les formalités d'usage, Pansy et Blaise tendit leurs baguettes respectives devant eux, les mettant en contact l'une avec l'autre.

Le marieur prononça alors quelques mots et fit un cercle avec la sienne.

Un filet rouge sortit de chacune des baguettes des mariés, s'entrelaçant lentement.

Le marieur fit alors signe aux témoins de faire la même chose. Ils obéirent donc et collèrent leurs baguettes à celles de Blaise et Pansy. Un filet argenté sortit des leurs et entrelaça le filet rouge.

Le marieur colla ensuite sa propre baguette aux autres et un filet doré vint englober les filets précédents.

Les filets colorés dansèrent un moment, se mélangeant allégrement avant de disparaitre dans l'atmosphère.

- Je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage magique…, dit-il en souriant d'un air indulgent devant les larmes de joie de la mariée.

Blaise et Pansy s'embrassèrent alors amoureusement sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les invités vinrent les féliciter chacun a leur tour.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Severus a l'assemblée. Nous allons passer dans la salle d'à côté afin de nous remettre de nos émotions et mangeant et en buvant…

Les mariés et leurs témoins furent les premiers à quitter la salle tandis que les autres les suivaient.

Bientôt, ils furent tous installés aux différentes tables. La table principale était bien entendu occupée par les jeunes mariés, leurs témoins respectifs ainsi que leurs proches.

Blaise et Pansy n'ayant plus de famille, ce fut donc Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Severus, Theodore, Colin et Steven qui occupèrent la même table qu'eux.

La fête était une vraie réussite les différents plats étaient succulents, les conversations étaient variées et les gens respiraient le bien-être.

Tout était parfait…

Sauf pour Blaise, qui jetait régulièrement des regards appuyé à Harry et Drago.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et leur animosité semblait avoir reprit mais… Blaise sentait le foutage de gueule à cent kilomètres à la ronde…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews for chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chapitre 7 s'intitulera ;"Un petit jeu a grande consequence".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 Un petit jeu

Chapitre 7 Un petit jeu a grande conséquence

Blaise décida néanmoins de ne pas intervenir… pour l'instant.

Il détourna son regard du « couple » et reporta son attention sur sa femme, rayonnante de bonheur.

- Et voila, dit Ron après avoir avalé un grand nombre d'assiettes en un temps record. Miss Parkinson devient Mrs Zabini… Et toi, Mione, quand est ce que tu vas t'appelée Mrs Weasley ?

- Dis-moi, Weasley, demanda Drago d'un air sarcastique. Avec une demande en mariage pareille, tu espères « vraiment » que Granger te dira oui ?

- C'est bon, Malefoy, lâches-le un peu ! répliqua vertement Harry.

Le blond tourna son regard qui tue « made in Malefoy » en direction de sa Némésis.

- Oh, excuses-moi, Potter ! répliqua le blond aussi vite. Tu feras surement la demande à sa place…

- Mais ca va pas la tête ? demanda le brun en ouvrant de grands yeux. Au cas où t'aurais oublié, je suis gai !

- T'inquiètes pas pour ca, je ne risque pas d'oublier ! rétorqua Malefoy avec un sourire déplaisant.

- Arrêtez ca, tous les deux, dit Hermione. On dirait que vous êtes toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais…, glissa Harry en soupirant.

- Vraiment ? demanda Blaise en adressant un regard perçant aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Potter, répondit le regard mercure en fixant intensément son meilleur ami. Notes ca, Potter… En neuf ans, on est enfin tombés d'accord sur un point !

Blaise riait sous cape.

« Si vous croyez que je vais tomber dans votre piège, mes cocos, vous vous trompez », pensa le jeune marié en hochant la tête, un sourire entendu sur le coin des lèvres.

- Comment ca se fait que vous portiez la même tenue, toi et Harry ? demanda Neville en jouant avec sa fourchette.

- Ca parait logique, non ? rétorqua Drago. Nous sommes les deux témoins… Pfff…, ajouta-t'il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien que je trouve personnellement que cette tenue me va beaucoup mieux qu'a Potter !

Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

- C'est sur… répondit le brun en regardant son amant dans les yeux. Le blanc est synonyme de pureté. Et toi, bin, t'es un pur con !

Pansy se mit à rire ouvertement, les joues rougies par l'amusement.

- Puisqu'on en est aux questions, dit-elle après s'être calmée. Ou donc as-tu passé la nuit, Dray ?

Harry ferma les yeux, sachant très bien ou cette conversation les mènerait tandis que Blaise et Severus affichaient un sourire carnassier.

- Pansy chérie, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire forcé. Etre la star du jour ne te donnes pas le droit de t'immiscer ainsi dans ma vie privée…

- Tiens, quelle coïncidence, dit soudain Blaise, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry. Justement, cette nuit, Harry avait de la compagnie…

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione avec espoir en regardant Harry.

- Notes-ca, Malefoy, dit Harry sans lever son nez de son assiette, soudain très intéressante. En dix minutes, on tombe deux fois d'accord. Une vie privée est faite pour restée privée, justement !

Pansy fit signe à l'un des serveurs. Celui-ci s'approcha timidement.

- Une fois que vous verrez que les invités ne mangent plus, vous pourrez débarrasser les tables et organiser la salle en salle de bal ? demanda-t'elle.

- Bien sur, madame, répondit le jeune homme en souriant avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda Blaise.

- Un cadeau de Drago, répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la salle avait changé d'aspect. Les tables avaient diminuées de moitié et les seules restantes étaient dans le fond de la salle, un bar avait apparu tandis que le centre de la pièce était plus ou moins occupée par des invités qui dansaient et riaient en buvant toutes sortes de boissons aux noms bizarres et a l'aspect bien plus bizarre encore.

Drago fouilla ses poches en fronçant les sourcils, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? demanda Blaise avec innocence.

Harry, qui sentit arriver l'oignon, ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre.

- Si c'est tes putains de clopes que tu cherches, dit-il. Tu les as oubliées chez moi hier soir lorsque tu es parti.

- Ah…, répondit Drago. Et tu les as ramenées au moins ?

- Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, Malefoy !

- Tiens, dit Blaise en faisant glisser le paquet de clopes sur la table en direction du blond.

Celui-ci alluma une clope avec un regard mauvais pour Harry. Exprès pour l'agacer, il souffla sa fumée dans sa direction à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le brun s'énerve.

- Franchement, tu peux pas souffler ta merde ailleurs ? explosa-t'il en toussant.

Pour seule réponse, Drago lui décrocha un sourire mielleux.

« Ils sont fort… Ils sont vraiment très fort » pensa Blaise en observant l'échange avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Blaise se pencha alors vers Severus et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire limite pervers et se leva en invitant Steven à danser.

Steven et Colin n'étaient plus ensemble. En fait, ils ne l'avaient été que la nuit ou ils avaient partagés la même chambre dans cette même maison, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Au bout d'un moment, ils revinrent s'installer a table, essoufflés par les danses endiablées qu'ils venaient de partager.

Steven participait a la conversation comme s'il était la depuis le début.

- … et donc, Lupin est définitivement guérit ! déclara Hermione, triomphante.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Steven.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Severus.

- Hermione e enfin réussi ce pour quoi elle se bat depuis le début, dit Harry avec un sourire. Elle a créée une potion injectable qui guérit les loups-garous, Enfin, pas ceux qui sont nés comme ca, uniquement ceux qui le sont devenus par morsure…

- Brillant, miss Granger, dit simplement Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Brillant ? demanda Ron. C'est carrément génial, ouai ! Surtout que le traitement a fait ses preuves et qu'il est sur le point d'être breveté. Des centaines de gens vous pouvoir être soignés. C'est révolutionnaire…

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione demande à Ron de la faire danser. Ils s'éloignèrent alors en direction de la piste de danse.

Sentant que c'était le moment ou jamais, Severus donna un coup de coude a Steven.

- Dis, Harry, demanda-t'il. Ca te dit une danse ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil alors qu'Harry accepta, n'ayant aucune excuse valable pour refuser.

Ils se rendirent alors sur la piste de danse ou Drago ne pouvait plus les voir.

- Je vais au bar, lança-t'il. Quelqu'un veut que je lui ramène quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Blaise. Deux whisky pur feu, s'il te plait…

- Deux ? s'inquiéta le blond, sachant pertinemment que Pansy exécrait le whisky.

- Tu comprendras plus tard, lui répondit Zabini.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le bar, en proie à une colère qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

Il commanda trois whisky pur feu et se dirigea à nouveau vers la table d'honneur, restée dans le fond de la pièce.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Harry et Steven qui se déhanchaient stupidement.

Il décida malgré tout de poursuivre son chemin quand quelque chose l'en empêcha…

Son regard venait de croiser celui de Steven qui arborait un sourire mesquin qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Bien entendu, il dut s'en tenir a ce qui était convenu, il fit le vide dans son esprit et détourna donc les yeux avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il posa les verres sur la table et s'assit face à Blaise en soupirant.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Dray ? demanda Pansy, anxieuse.

- Si, si… Tout va parfaitement bien…, ironisa le blond en vidant son verre cul sec.

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux puis, elle fixa son mari avec un regard perçant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit ensuite un baiser dans le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire glousser d'aise.

C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione revinrent par mis leurs amis en riant. Peu de temps après, ce fut Steven et Harry qui apparurent.

« Que le spectacle commence… », pensa Blaise en souriant.

Steven s'assit a côté d'Harry et planta son regard dans celui du blond qui l'ignora brillamment.

Les discussions reprirent gaiement pendant que Blaise déplaça l'un des deux whisky en direction de Drago, sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Severus et Blaise échangèrent un regard de conspirateur avant de se tourner vers Steven qui souriait à Harry, buvant ses paroles comme un assoiffé.

Soudain, Steven releva une mèche des cheveux d'Harry, qui lui retombait devant les yeux, pour la remettre a sa place, en lui murmurant

- Des beaux yeux pareils…, ce serait vraiment dommage de les cacher.

- Ah, heu… merci, répondit Harry avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Le blond faisait littéralement des bonds mais tentait de le cacher derrière son petit air supérieur.

- Potter ! dit-il. Peux-tu demander à ta petite copine de m'envoyer mes clopes ?

Harry et Steven se retournèrent vers Drago. Le premier affichait une expression amusée tandis que le second, n'appréciant guère la plaisanterie, lui fit un doigt d'honneur en souriant.

Le brun attrapa le paquet de cigarette avec l'intention de l'envoyer vers son amant mais la main de Steven se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de le faire.

- La blondasse n'a qu'a venir le chercher elle-même ! dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air amusé.

A présent, Drago était en colère et Harry le ressentait dans tout son corps.

Malefoy se leva et fit le tour de la table afin d'aller chercher son calmant préféré.

Lorsqu'il arriva a leur hauteur, il passa la main entre leurs deux visages et récupéra son paquet de cigarettes mais son geste resta figé.

Steven venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry et la lui caressa du pouce.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour…

- Steven ! Tires tes sales pattes pleines de doigts de la ! ordonna Drago d'une voix blanche.

Steven retira sa main lentement (pas suicidaire, le gars) et se tourna légèrement pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Un problème, Drago ? demanda-t'il.

Blaise et Severus jubilaient.

- Non, se reprit Drago en retournant s'asseoir. Il y a des hôtels pour faire vos cochonneries, ajouta-t'il.

Il sentait à présent l'amusement d'Harry, ce qui était loin de le calmer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il attrapa le whisky que Blaise avait poussé vers lui et le vida d'une traite.

« Un Malefoy sait se tenir… Très beau rattrapage, Drago », pensa Severus.

Lorsque Drago releva à nouveau les yeux vers son amant, il constata avec effroi que Steven s'en était sensiblement rapprocher.

« Je vais le tuer, ce con », pensa-t'il avec rage.

Blaise tenta de détourner son attention.

- Alors, Dray, dit-il. Etant donné que tu as découché cette nuit, je suppose que tu t'es trouvé un mec ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le blond en regardant son meilleur ami.

Il avait reprit contenance et n'affichait plus la moindre contrariété, ce qui épata Zabini.

- Dommage…, répondit ce dernier, sachant que l'autre n'en resterait pas la.

- En fait, reprit Drago en parlant plus fort afin d'être entendu depuis l'autre bout de la table. Un mec sans importance avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. Une histoire sans lendemain…

Un regard émeraude furibond se posa sur lui.

- Bah, tu dois avoir l'habitude des coucheries d'un soir, maintenant !

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda Drago en tournant la tête vers Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent durant quelques secondes, de la haine plein les yeux.

- Je disais que tu devais avoir l'habitude des coucheries d'un soir, maintenant, répéta le brun.

Steven pouffa de rire tandis que Blaise et Severus se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu », pensèrent-ils en même temps.

- Potter ! reprit Drago. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule ! Continues à te faire peloter et oublies-moi deux minutes, ok ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry en se retournant à nouveau.

- Et toi, l'obsédé, arrêtes de me regarder comme ca ! cracha-t'il a l'intention de Steven.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Steven.

- Comme un chat qui s'apprête à sauter sur une souris !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir, c'est pas toi la souris, répondit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

- Alors, Potter ! lança Drago. Ca fait quoi de se retrouver a la place de la pute ?

Harry se retourna lentement, le visage livide.

- C'est moi que tu traites de pute ? demanda-t'il en balayant violement le bras de Steven.

- C'est ce que représentent tous les mecs qui passent dans les bras de ce trou du cul, expliqua Drago, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin.

- Mais t'es rien compris toi, hein ! rétorqua le brun avec hargne. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce mec…

- Et bien merci ! marmonna Steven, dégouté.

- Bin non, je suppose que tu préfères de loin celui qui a partagé ton lit cette nuit, dit Hermione.

Blaise échangea un regard avec elle et il comprit rapidement qu'elle aussi avait remarquée leur petit jeu…

- Hermione, dit Harry avec douceur. Tu t'entraines sur un terrain glissant…

- Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Ne joues pas à ca…, lui demanda Harry, le regard suppliant.

- Bin quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que t'as passé la nuit avec Steven ? demanda-t'elle.

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'offusqua le brun.

- Je te connais bien, Harry, dit-elle sans le regarder. Et si tu as laissé un homme passer la nuit chez toi, c'est qu'il a de l'importance à tes yeux…

- Arrête ! lui demanda Harry.

La colère de Drago avait baissée de plusieurs crans. Il n'écoutait plus que les paroles de la future mère, déchiffrant peu à peu les informations qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Ah oui, ajouta Ron, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait réellement. Tu nous as dit une fois que tu ne désirais pas faire entrer chez toi les histoires sans lendemain… Comment as-t'il dit déjà ? Ah oui, c'est ca… Seule la personne pour laquelle tu auras des sentiments forts aura le droit de dormir chez toi… Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Harry avait rougit a la vitesse de l'éclair. Et ce fut lui qui attrapa le deuxième verre de whisky pour le boire d'une traite.

- Ca y est, vous avez fini ? explosa le brun, sans oser regarder Drago.

Il ressentait déjà les différents émotions qui traversaient le corps de son amant et n'avait pas envie d'avoir en plus à supporter son regard hautain.

Seulement, s'il l'avait regardé, il aurait vu un jeune homme tout sauf hautain, il était troublé, avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, dit Severus. Vous êtes adultes alors comportez-vous en tant que tel.

Harry s'assit à nouveau, prenant soin de ne pas regarder Drago… Le blond avait perdu sa colère en même temps que ses couleurs.

Comme on dit toujours, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, mais… Steven n'avait jamais appris ce proverbe.

Il tenta alors une nouvelle approche avec Harry. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmurant quelques mots censés être rassurants en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Drago ne pouvait en supporter plus, il se leva, fit rapidement le tour de la table, attrapa l'obsédé par le col de sa chemise afin de le relever et lui colla son poing dans la figure avant même que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

Steven en tomba à la renverse. Harry paraissait horrifié. Blaise était en état de choc. Pansy regarda Drago, la bouche ouverte. Hermione avait sursautée. Ron affichait une expression d'incompréhension totale. Severus posa ses mains sur ses yeux en secouant la tête tandis que Drago releva Steven, un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

- Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas déjà demandé de retirer tes sales pattes pleines de doigts ? demanda-t'il posément.

- T'es un malade, mon vieux, hurla Steven en épongeant le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Et puis, Harry n'est pas à toi que je sache !

- En es-tu vraiment sur ? demanda le blond en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- T'es vraiment con, Drago…, dit-il calmement.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? lui demanda Steven. Je te signale qu'il vient de me peter le nez !

- Et je te conseille de lui parler sur un autre ton si tu ne veux pas que je te casse autre chose ! lui répondit Drago.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! hurla Blaise en sautillant sur place, le doigt tendu vers Drago.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

- C'EST AVEC POTTER QUE TU AS PASSE LA NUIT ! continua-t'il en sautillant toujours.

- Oooohhhh, fit Ron, après que la lumière se soit faite dans son esprit.

- Tu vois, Severus, continua Blaise, ignorant le regard appuyé de ce dernier qui lui intimait clairement de se taire. J'avais raison depuis le début ! Je t'avais dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble…

- Severus ? dit Drago d'une voix menaçante. Dis-moi que tu ne sais pas de quoi il parle…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, répondit Rogue, qui savait pertinemment bien qu'un Malefoy en colère n'était pas une mince affaire mais que si ce dernier était accompagné d'un Potter en colère, mieux valait se sauver.

- Bien, répondit simplement le blond en s'asseyant.

- Bien ? insista Blaise. Magnifique, tu veux dire ! J'adore…

- Qu'est ce que tu adore, Blaise ? demanda Harry en riant.

- Vous avez tout les deux voulu jouer à un petit jeu stupide, répondit Zabini. Mais la prochaine fois que vous voudrez prendre un Zabini pour un con, vous réfléchirez à deux coups aux conséquences…

- Tu veux dire que vous avez orchestré tout ca depuis le début ? demanda Steven, outré, dont le nez avait arrêté de saigner.

- Steven, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait pousser Harry dans ton lit en sachant très bien que tu l'aurais jeté le lendemain matin ? demanda Blaise avec amusement.

- Je te hais, Blaise ! cracha Steven.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Blaise en riant. C'est un peu la mode dans cette histoire, tout le monde hait tout le monde !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews for chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chapitre 8 s'intitulera ;"Quand Drago se venge..., Harry prie Merlin !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 Gryffondor et Serpentard

**Bonour a tous... Je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris concernant la publication de mes chapitres... Mais j'ai une excuse, lol. Trop emportee par mon histoire, j'ai publier le peux de chapitres que j'avais ecris en avance. Donc, il m'a fallu pondre un huitieme chapitre tout en convtinuant mes occupations journalieres, tel que ; menage, devoirs desenfants, lessive, et j'en passe, mdrrr. Mais la, ca y est, j'ai enfin terminer les chapitre 8 et j'espere qu'il vous plaira...**

**PS ; Il est interdit de maudire et de tenter de tuer l'auteur, que ce soit avant ou apres la lecture du chapitre...**

Chapitre 8 ; Gryffondor et Serpentards aucune différence…

Des le lendemain, les choses reprirent leur cours habituel.

Hermione travaillaient toujours pour Sainte Mangouste tout en développant la S.A.L.E. Elle développait ses potions chez elle car le terme de sa grossesse approchait à grand pas…

Ron avait repris ses entrainements de Quidditch, en vue d'être intégré dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, tout en continuant de travailler dans la boutique de Fred et George sur le chemin de Traverse.

Severus Rogue avait accepté en grimaçant, bien qu'heureux, de retourner a Poudlard pour enfin obtenir le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

Theodore retourna travailler dans la boutique Barjow et Beurk dont il avait redoré le blason et changé les étalages en quelque chose de bien plus convenable, du matériel de potions pour débutants et professionnels.

Seamus reprit l'écriture de son bouquin concernant la guerre en tant qu'élève de Poudlard.

Colin retourna à son labo photo afin de développer toutes les images dont il mitraillait les gens à la moindre occasion.

Neville retourna au ministère en tant qu'Auror, suivant le chemin de ses parents, toujours a Sainte Mangouste.

Steven était toujours à la recherche de son prochain amant tout en vivant de l'héritage très confortable qu'il avait eu de ses parents Mangemorts, après avoir été blanchi lui même de toutes les infamies dont il avait été victime.

Drago passa beaucoup de temps au téléphone afin de conseiller son associé sur les démarches a suivre concernant les travaux d'aménagement de leur entreprise qui était en fait, une école maternelle, primaire et secondaire doublée d'un orphelinat moldu. Ce que, bien entendu, personne ne savait, à part Blaise et Pansy.

A propos de ces deux tourtereaux, ils étaient partis de bonne ce matin la pour leur voyage de noce trois semaines en Autriche… Le paradis !

Harry, quant a lui, recommença a envoyer des mails d'une part et des hiboux de l'autre.

En quelques mots, le train-train quotidien !

Les jours passèrent sans que nos amis aient vraiment le temps de se voir autrement qu'en coup de vent.

Après quinze jours, Harry du a nouveau se rendre a une réunion avec Shakleboot, le nouveau ministre de la Magie.

Il y avait, apparemment, des difficultés avec le ministre moldu qui refusait catégoriquement que les enfants nés moldus n'intègrent Poudlard…

Harry était donc en pleine conversation avec le ministre de la Magie lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange et pas du tout familier.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa vue se brouilla et une sensation étrange se rependant dans son bas ventre.

Il balbutia quelques mots, ayant presque perdu le fil de la conversation.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Potter ? demanda ce dernier avec inquiétude.

- Ou… Oui, oui, bien sur, répondit le brun, en proie a une agitation interne qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

- Nous pouvons remettre l'entretien à une autre fois, si vous le souhaitez, dit le ministre en haussant les sourcils.

- NON ! cria presque Harry.

La, pour le coup, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever car dans la seconde qui avait précédée sa réponse, il avait sentit une érection fulgurante arrivée, sans crier garde.

Se lever maintenant, équivaudrait a se retrouver avec le visage du ministre a hauteur de sa ceinture, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Harry bénissait intérieurement Merlin d'être assis avec une grosse table en bois vernis qui le séparait de son vis-à-vis.

La conversation continua donc durant quelques minutes durant lesquelles le trouble du brun devint de plus en plus flagrant, se retenant de gémir à grande peine lorsqu'un hibou pénétra dans le bureau, lâchant une enveloppe devant Shakleboot.

Détournant son attention du survivant, il déplia la missive et fronça les sourcils en la lisant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il leva les yeux vers son employé qui était rouge de confusion, la mine sombre.

- Je suis navré Potter, mais il va falloir écourter notre entretien. Je viens d'apprendre qu'un groupe d'Aurors a attrapé plusieurs Mangemorts qui étaient toujours en fuite depuis la fin du règne de leur « maitre », dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot avec dégoût.

- Pas de problème, répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé tout en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

- Profitez-en pour vous reposer, Potter… Vous avez l'air extenué…

« Drago Malefoy, je vais te tuer ! », pensa ce dernier en remerciant le ministre d'un ton absent.

Il se hâta vers la première cheminée qui se trouvait a sa portée et lança d'un air rageur la poudre de cheminette en murmurant son adresse. Il disparut du ministère tout en laissant échapper un gémissement.

Arrivé chez lui, il se rua dans la salle de bain et plongea sous la douche en un temps record.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, espérant que cela le rafraichirait mais il n'en fut rien.

L'excitation qu'il ressentait continua à augmenter de manière fulgurante.

Il ferma les yeux tout en crispant ses poings, son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

Et ce fut la qu'il comprit réellement ce que Drago avait bien pu ressentir quelque semaines plus tôt.

Il voyait le blond, allongé dans son lit d'une manière plus que suggestive, complètement nu, se caressant lentement la poitrine et le ventre tandis que l'autre main explorait sans vergogne son membre tendu avec ardeur.

Il gémissait, prononçant plusieurs fois le prénom de l'élu, disant une grosse quantité d'insanités qui reflétaient ce qu'il aimerait faire au brun, avec une sensualité irréelle.

En laissant échapper un son rauque de ses lèvres, Harry attrapa sa propre érection a pleine main et commença lentement un va et vient qui le fit frissonner un peu plus tout en se concentrant sur le blond.

Celui-ci se contorsionnait sur son lit, en proie à une excitation extrême. Il murmurait des choses qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Son but était de partager cet acte avec lui tant en sachant déjà quelle en serait l'issue.

Les rythmes s'accélérèrent de manière évidente tandis que les gémissements et les cris de frustration se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre.

Les murmures du blond se firent un peu plus distincts mais pas encore assez pour le brun puissent les comprendre.

Accélérant encore un peu plus la cadence, Drago émit un cri rauque en déversant douloureusement sa semence.

Harry le suivit de peu, laissant s'écouler le fruit de son plaisir dans la douche, ou elle se mélangea à l'eau avant de disparaitre pour toujours dans les tuyaux d'évacuation du square Grimmaut.

Cela étant fait, il ne rompit pas le contact, gardant les yeux fermés, il se concentra à nouveau sur le blond.

Celui-ci passa un doigt sur son ventre ou il récupéra quelques précieuses gouttes avant de porter ce même doit à ses lèvres avec un sourire satisfait.

- Gouttes-tu au fruit de ma vengeance, Potter ? murmura le blond.

Harry rouvrit alors les yeux d'un geste sec, les yeux hagards et la respiration haletante.

- Par la barbe de Dumbledore ! murmura-t'il. Ce petit con se venge en me faisant un truc pareil ? Oh, Merlin, s'il te plait, ai pitié de moi…

Il entreprit alors de se doucher rapidement et décida qu'ensuite il rendrait visite au blond pour lui coller son poing dans la tronche.

Son humeur était plutôt massacrante et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au blond pour qu'il se venge de cette manière.

Après tout, cela faisait bien quinze jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il ne pouvait donc lui avoir fait la moindre chose qui aurait pu le mettre en colère… N'est ce pas ?

Harry doutait. N'ayant jamais compris, par le passé, la logique implacable dont Drago faisait preuve, il la comprenait encore moins maintenant.

Sa colère était légèrement retombée lorsqu'il se mit subitement à rire tout seul.

Ses pensées avaient divaguées pendant qu'il se séchait et il imaginait la tête qu'il aurait fait si le blond lui avait fait subir ce genre de vengeance lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Son rire s'évanouit aussi vite.

« Il est probable que je l'aurai tué… », pensa-t'il gravement.

Il se dirigea vers sa garde-robe et enfila une tenue moldue qu'il recouvrit d'une cape de sorcier. L'une de celle qu'il avait a Poudlard, avec un bel écusson gryffondorien cousu dessus.

Quitte a être enragé a cause du blond, autant lui renvoyer la pareille…

Il ricana d'avance et transplana jusqu'au domicile de Blaise et Pansy.

Harry toqua à la porte et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dipsy vint ouvrir la porte et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut Harry.

- Bonjour, Mr. Potter, dit celui-ci de sa voix fluette.

- Bonjour Dipsy, répondit Harry en souriant. Est-ce que Drago est la ?

- Oui, monsieur, il vous attendait, monsieur…, répondit l'elfe en s'écartant pour laisser passer Harry.

A ces mots, Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment ca, Drago l'attendait ? Etait-il a ce point prévisible ?

Harry n'avait qu'une envie, celle de repartir sur le champ afin de clouer le bec de ce petit blond peroxydé au cerveau atrophié !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la double porte de la salle de séjour s'ouvrit et Drago apparut sur le seuil, un sourire condescendant sur le visage.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en observant le brun, un sourcil relevé.

- Potter ? Quelle surprise ! dit le blond d'un ton sec. Que me vaut l'honneur de te recevoir ici ?

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile « Malefoy », je sais très bien que tu m'attendais…

A ces mots, le petit elfe se tassa sur lui-même, paraissant encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Drago laissa couler son regard vers ce dernier en plissant les yeux avant de revenir sur Harry.

- Peut-être…, répondit Drago. Mais je ne connais toujours pas le but de ta visite…

- Es-tu con a ce point ? demanda Harry en s'approchant dangereusement de sa cible.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte, Harry ! explosa Drago.

- Harry ? Il me semblait être redevenu « Potter » à tes yeux ! répondit le brun en s'arrêtant face au blond.

Celui-ci recula, le brun reprenant son avancée dans sa direction.

- Tu as peur, « Drago » ? lui demanda-t'il en affichant un sourire tout sauf naturel.

- Bien sur que non ! rétorqua sa Némésis d'une voix mal assurée tout en s'arrêtant quand même de reculer.

Le brun l'attrapa alors de ses deux poings par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Lâches-moi, espèce d'abruti ! se débattit le blond en colère.

- J'ai bien envie de te coller mon poing dans la gueule, cracha Harry en rapprochant son visage très près de celui de Drago.

- Et bien alors, vas-y, fais toi plaisir…, te gènes surtout pas pour moi ! ironisa le blond en le dévisageant avec haine.

- Ne joues pas a ce petit jeu avec moi, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements pour te démolir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement ! répondit-il en tentant de se dégager, en vain.

- Maintenant, j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques ton comportement…

- Pardon ? dit Drago en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mon comportement ? Mais c'est toi qui débarque en furie et qui m'attaque comme une brute sanguinaire, que je sache ! cria le blond avec colère.

- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi alors tes airs de bourgeois scandalisé !

- Mes airs de… ? Mais je t'emmerde ! répondit Drago, outré.

- Tu n'avais pas à me faire…CA ! dit le brun en rougissant, tout en relâchant le blond pour reculer de deux pas.

- Je te signale quand même que TOI, tu ne t'ai pas gêné pour me faire CA !

Harry inspira à plusieurs reprises avant de planter son regard émeraude dans celui, mercure en fusion, de Drago.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer…

- Pardon ? Alors ca, c'est la meilleure ! s'offusqua Malefoy. Comme je vois, rien n'a changé…

- Tu peux développer ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Saint-Potter peut toujours tout se permettre mais quand le revers de la médaille se présente, comme par hasard, c'est la fin du monde ! susurra Drago.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi la, Drago et tu le sais parfaitement bien, rétorqua le brun. Lorsque ca m'est arrivée, on ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un lien entre nous ni que nous nous reverrions.

- Et qu'est ce que ca change ? demanda le blond en ricanant.

- Ca change que toi, tu l'as fais exprès ! expliqua Harry. Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais et aussi que tu risquais de me mettre dans une situation difficile…

Drago ne put retenir un sourire satisfait de s'installer sur son visage.

- Situation difficile ? demanda-t'il. Dans quel genre ?

- Dans le genre ou je me trouvais dans le bureau de Shakleboot, occupé à discuter des moldus qui refusent que les enfants sorciers nés-moldus entrent a Poudlard. La situation est critique et je n'ai même pas pu comprendre tout ce que le mini…

Cette fois-ci, Drago éclata d'un grand rire qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Un de ses fous rire qui ne veux plus s'arrêter, et encore moins quand votre vis-à-vis vous fixe, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Au bout de quelques secondes néanmoins, Harry arriva à refermer la bouche et à chasser cet air de poisson rouge de son visage.

- Je te hais, Malefoy ! cria-t'il, les sourcils froncer et la voix tremblante avant de partir en claquant la porte furieusement.

- Je le sais…, répondit celui-ci en murmurant, les poings serrés.

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère plus longtemps, Drago laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de rage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater toutes les fenêtres de la villa.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa respiration haletante et à force de serrer les poings, ses ongles lui en meurtrissaient les paumes.

D'un coup de « reparo », il remit les fenêtres en état puis, il transplana…

Harry n'était pas rentré chez lui, il s'était directement rendu chez Ron et Hermione.

Assis dans le fauteuil en compagnie de cette dernière, il buvait un thé bien chaud, le regard dans le vague.

- Harry, dit Hermione. Je vois bien que tu vas mal… Parles-moi…

- Il n'y a rien, Mione, répondit le brun sans la regarder.

- Harry…, je…

- Non, Mione, je t'assure que je vais bien, lui assura-t'il avec un sourire sans joie.

- Ron rentrera tard ce soir, continua-t'elle. Mais si tu veux, je peux lui demander de passer te voir à son retour ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il en se levant. Je vais y aller, j'ai encore du boulot…

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. A bientôt Hermione et passe le bonjour a Ron…

- Bien sur, dit-elle juste avant de le voir disparaitre dans une épaisse fumée verte.

A peine fut-il parti qu'Hermione entendit quelqu'un frapper a sa porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, une main sur son ventre arrondis par ses sept mois de grossesse.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut saisie.

- Malefoy ? dit-elle avec de grands yeux. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Il faut qu'on parle…, répondit le blond en se passant négligemment une main dans les cheveux.

- Et à propos de quoi, je te prie ? demanda-t'elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- A propos d'Harry…, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle se décala alors de la porte, l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main.


End file.
